Family
by Major144
Summary: Simon gets the power of the crown, but he doesn't lose his sanity or Betty. The war happens and Simon and Betty find Marceline and raise her as their own. The new family face many difficult challenges. There will be love, laughs, and tears. A story in which a hero will rise and help defeat a great evil in the distant future. A different Ooo will rise and take shape.
1. Chapter 1 The Crown

Family

Chapter 1 The Crown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Simon Petrikov was shopping around the docks of Northern Scandinavia. He was a young antiquarian from America, who'd been part of a local expedition, which was now over. The plane that was supposed to take him back to America wasn't schedule to leave for a few hours so he had some time to kill. A gust of wind blew a newspaper into, his leg. Simon peeled it off and looked at it.

"US and Russia on the break of war!" Read the headlines.

Simon just shook his head sadly.

"You think people would learn to get along better after two World Wars." Though Simon as he threw the paper into a recycling been.

Simon continued on shopping, when he came across an old dockworker.

"Hello...sir, you interested in treasure from the sea?" Asked the dockworker.

"What do you have?" Asked Simon.

The dockworker opened a small crate next to him and pulled out a golden crown, topped with three points and adorned with three red gems. Simon starred at the crown in amazement.

"Oh my goodness! This is quite a find!" Said Simon as he studied the crown. "How much?" He asked.

"Lets say...two hundred and it's yours." Said the dockworker.

"Deal." Said Simon as he handed the money to the dockworker.

"Pleasure doing business." Said the dockworker as he pocketed the money.

"Just wait until Betty sees this." Said Simon as he walked off the dock towards the airport.

Simon put the crown in a box and had it put through customs, before boarding the plane himself.

A few hours latter he was back in America. Simon grabbed his bags and called himself a cab. Thirty minutes latter he arrived at the apartment he and Betty lived in. Simon adjusted his tie and fixed his brown hair a little before entering the apartment.

"Betty I'm home!" Called Simon.

"Simon." Said Betty excitedly as she came out of the kitchen and gave Simon a hug and a kiss.

Betty was about Simon's hight with auburn hair wearing glasses, a green sweater and jeans.

"How was the dig by big brave adventuring antiquarian?" Asked Betty as she let Simon go.

"Oh it went ok we found a few pots and a few tomahawks, but I found something even more amazing then that at the docks." Said Simon as he reached down to the box with the crown and pulled it out showing Betty.

"Whoa! You found a crown!" Exclaimed Betty in amazement as she marveled at the crown.

"Bought it from an old dockworker for a two hundred bucks. Quit a bargain." Said Simon.

"Hey I bet you would look like royalty with that crown on." Said Betty.

Simon put the crown on his head.

"Hello Madame Betty, would you fancy a spot of tea and some crumpets?" Said Simon in a think English accent.

Betty laughed at Simon as he made a ridiculous pose.

"Alright your majesty, what would you like for dinner?" Said Betty as she calmed down.

Simon didn't answer, he just starred off into space with a blank look on his face.

"Simon?" Asked Betty as she touched Simon's shoulder.

"Er what?" Asked Simon as he shook his head and shivered.

"What happened?" Asked Betty.

"I don't know. I just space out for a second and now I feel cold." Said Simon.

Betty touched Simon's face checking his temperature.

"Well you do feel cold. I'll fix us up some chicken noodle soup." Said Betty as she went to the kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds good." Said Simon as he took off the crown and went into the kitchen.

Little did Simon and Betty know their lives would forever be changed.

In a mysterious place know as the Underworld the ruler and supreme master of the realm was Death. Death had a horse skull for a head with two yellow eyes, he was dressed in white farming clothes, with a brown bag strapped across his shoulder to his waist. Death was in his palace tending to a large garden of flowers. Each of the flowers represented a life. Despite Death being the master of the dead, he valued life and respected it.

Death was enjoying himself, when a image of a mushroom cloud flashed through his mind. Death had been monitoring the Earth and he sensed that a war like no other was fixing to breakout. Death sighed sadly. If it was one thing he hated it was war. War lead to nothing but mass death and destruction and from what he currently understood the humans had developed some truly devastating weapons.

"People should really try to strive for peace not war." Said Death as he shook his head and continued working on the garden.

It was then that a particular flower caught Death's attention. A blue flower that was next to a red flower was slowly turning white and crystal like. Death studied the flower.

"It seems that someone named Simon Petrikov has just received a special gift. He will certainly live an interesting life." Said Death as he went back to tending the other flowers.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A World of Change

Family

Chapter 2 A World of Change

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Betty woke the next morning in bed shivering Simon woke up next to her and put on his glasses.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold. Did we leave the window open?" Said Betty.

Simon looked over and saw that the bedroom window was closed.

"No it's shut." He told Betty.

"That's weird." Said Betty as her hand brushed against Simon's and a jolt of cold went through her body. "Simon your freezing!" She yelped.

Simon looked confused, he didn't feel cold. Betty put on her glasses, got out of bed, and left the room, she came back latter with a thermometer, and placed into Simon's mouth.

"You cleaned it first?" Asked Simon with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Oh course I did. I am a doctor after all." Said Betty.

A few seconds latter Betty took the thermometer out of Simon's mouth and examined it.

"Well what's it say?" Asked Simon.

"89.5 degrees fahrenheit. That's...lower then healthy. Are you feeling ok?" Said Betty with concern as she put a hand to Simon's forehead.

"I feel fine." Said Simon.

"Maybe the thermometer is broken. Well...my advice is for you to bundle up and eat a hot meal. Doctor's orders." Said Betty.

"Whatever you say Doc." Said Simon as he gave Betty a kiss on the check, before heading to the bathroom to wash up for the day.

Simon took off his glasses and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He then looked at his reflection. Simon saw a few white hairs on his head.

"Looks like I'm getting older by the day. Father Time is working his magic." Thought Simon as he combed his hair into place.

Simon finished brushing his hair and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. He put on his clothes and blew his nose on a tissue. For some strange reason Simon's nose felt funny. Simon made his way to the kitchen and found Betty all dressed up in her work clothes. She faced Simon holding a thermos.

"Here's some chicken noodle soup." Said Betty as she gave Simon the thermos.

"Thanks. Love you." Said Simon as he kissed Betty on the check.

"Love you to." Said Betty with a smile as Simon grabbed a bag containing the artifacts and the crown and left the apartment.

Simon caught a cab to the museum and went to his office to see what he can find out about the crown and the other artifacts. Simon looked through several books that talked about crowns. One article caught Simon's attention.

It was a story about how an ancient deity known as the Frost Father created a magical crown that held the power of ice and gave it to a kingdom. The kingdom prospered for many years, but then a greedy noble got ahold of it and the land went to ruin. The kingdom was covered in a enteral winter and everybody perished. The Frost Father was devastated by this, so he took the crown and put a special seal on it. Now only a person with a pure heart would be able to wield the crown. The crown would choose it's next welder and bestow great power onto that person.

Simon looked at the picture of the crown and at the crown sitting on his desk. They looked exactly alike!

"Well this is certainly a good find." Said Simon with excitement. "Just wait until I tell Betty this."

Simon looked at his watch and realized it was getting late, he grabbed the crown and left the museum. A few hours latter he was back home with Betty. He told her about his discovery.

"Whoa! A crown from a legend that's incredible! I knew my treasure hunter would find another amazing artifact like that Enchiridion book." Said Betty as she hugged Simon.

"I know right. It's crazy!" Said Simon.

The two of them had dinner and watched the news. A fleet of Russian Destroyers were making their way through the Pacific Ocean and towards America. A fleet of American Destroyers were heading towards Europe.

"When will people learn to get along." Muttered Simon as he turned the TV off.

"Well everybody can't be as smart and kind as you." Said Betty with a smile

"And everybody can't be as sweet and smart as you." Said Simon with a smile.

The two of them kissed and retired for the night.

The next day Simon woke first and made his way to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror and jumped back in fright letting out a startled shout. Simon's appearance had drastically changed over night. He had several more white hairs, his black eyes were now white, and his skin was a light blue color.

"Simon are you ok?" Called Betty as she started to make her way to the bathroom.

Simon grabbed a towel and threw it over his head hiding his face and hands.

"Betty don't look!" Cried Simon.

"Simon...what's wrong? Why...do you have a towel over your head?" Asked Betty with concern as she walked into the bathroom.

"I...don't know. I...changed. I...think I'm some kind of monster!" Said Simon.

"Calm down. Let me see your face. I'm a doctor and your wife. I can handle whatever it is trust me." Said Betty.

"Ok, but be...prepared." Said Simon as he removed the towel.

Betty saw Simon's new appearance and a small look of shock appeared on her face. She reached a hand out towards Simon, who took a step back.

"Don't...get to close! I might...be contagious! I'm...some kind of monster!" Cried Simon.

A frown appeared on Betty's face as she took a determined step forward.

"I see no monster. All I see is the man I fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Whatever...this is will figure out how to fix you and if I catch whatever it is, then will be sick or whatever together. Let me help you." Said Betty as she stepped forward and hugged Simon.

"I'm...really scared." Whispered Simon as he hugged Betty.

"It's ok. Will get through this. Till death do us part right." Said Betty.

"Right." Said Simon with a little smile.

The two of them got dressed and went into the living room. Betty grabbed some of her doctors supplies and took a sample of Simon's blood.

"Are you in any pain or feel funny?" Asked Betty.

"I feel fine." Said Simon.

"That's odd. Well I'll just take this blood sample to work and see if I can figure any thing out from it." Said Betty.

"Guess I'll stay here. Don't want to freak anyone out." Said Simon.

"Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Betty as she left the apartment.

Betty went to the hospital where she worked at and started to use the machines to study Simon's blood. Besides the blood being colder the normal temperature everything seemed to be normal. Betty just scratched her head in confusion. Nothing made sense. She left the hospital and returned to the apartment a couple of hours latter. Betty found Simon studying one of the museum books. Betty told Simon that, she couldn't find anything unusually about Simon's blood.

"That's weird." Said Simon.

"Tell me about it." Said Betty.

"Well...I've been thinking. All these weird changes started to happen to me, after I put that crown on." Said Simon.

"You...think that...crown is magic?" Asked Betty as she eyed the crown.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Said Simon.

Betty picked the crown up and placed it on her head. Simon just starred at her.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked.

"No I feel the same." Said Betty as she took the crown off.

"Maybe it takes...time for the changes to start." Said Simon.

"Will just have to wait and see." Said Betty.

A few hours latter the two of them went to bed. The next morning they woke up. Betty looked the same, but Simon had changed some more. He had more white hair, his skin looked more blue, and his nose had started to grow out becoming long and pointy.

"I'm getting worse." Said Simon as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You don't look that bad. Just relax, will get through this." Said Betty as she put her hands on Simon's shoulders.

"Alright." Said Simon.

Betty collected several hair and skin samples from Simon to study, but like the blood she could find nothing unusually about them. In the days that followed Simon changed more and more. His hair became completely white, his skin turned blue, the teeth in his mouth turned into sharp fangs, and his nose became a few inches longer. Simon started to grow a bear and every time he shaved it the beard would just grow back a few hours latter. Eventually he just gave up and let the beard grow out.

Simon snuck into a small depression.

"What am I? I'm no longer a man...I'm some kind of monster!" Said Simon as sat on the couch, put his head in his hands, and wept.

"No your still a man. Your still you. This...is only a physical change. Your still you despite all of this. The kind hearted men that is my husband. I will always love no matter what." Said Betty as sat down next to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"You always know what...to say to make me feel better. Sometimes I think your the knight in shinning armor and I'm just a prince you have to rescue." Said Simon with a smile.

"Oh please I would look terrible as a knight with all that helmet hair." Teased Betty.

"I guess your right. Ok then I'm the prince and your the princess." Said Simon with a chuckle.

"Yep and will get through this and have our Happily Ever After." Said Betty.

The two of them kissed and retired for the night.

In the weeks that followed things became much worse for the world. News about Russian planes flying over American cities and bombing them spread like wildfire. People began to panic. Simon and Betty started to gather supplies incase they needed to evacuate their home. Simon bought a skin mask, some goggles, and some gloves to hide his usually appearance.

In another part of the city another little family was doing a little evacuating. A women named Linda Abadeer loaded her seven year old daughter Marceline into the back of their car. Marceline was odd looking for a girl she had light grey skin, pointy ears, and two little fangs that stuck out from her upper lip giving her fangs. Marceline appearance was the result of Linda and a demon named Hunson Abadeer falling in love with one another. Linda slightly cursed her husband for not being around. Hunson had to go work in some other dimension called the Nighosphere, where apparently he was the ruler of. He would come and visit Linda and Marceline every few months, but then he would have to return to the Nightosphere. Linda shook the thought of her husband out of her head and focused on buckling Marceline in.

"Where are we going?" Asked Marceline.

"Were just going to someplace safe baby. Some bad things are fixing to happen in the city, so were going to stay somewhere safe." Said Linda as she got into the drivers seat and began driving.

A few hours latter they were in the woods miles outside the city. Linda took Marceline to one of the nearby caves to stay at.

"Alright Marceline I'm going to need you to be a big girl for me ok?" Said Linda.

"Ok." Said Marceline.

"I'm just going into town to pick up some supplies. I need you to stay here and be safe. Can you do that for me?" Said Linda.

Marceline nodded her head.

"That's my girl. I'll be back soon ok." Said Linda as she bent down and hugged Marceline.

"Love you mommy." Said Marceline.

"I love you to sweetie." Said Linda.

Linda left the cave and hopped into her car. She drove back to the city and went to a supermarket to get supplies. On the way there she passed several people who were either getting supplies or evacuating. Linda caught a couple walking away, with the husband wearing a ski mask and goggles. Linda just thought that was weird and continued on to the supermarket. She got there, grabbed a cart, and started to gather supplies. She grabbed food, water, and camping supplies, she was walking past a toy section, when she saw a teddy bear sitting on the shelf.

"Marceline will love that." Thought Linda as she loaded the the teddy bear into the shopping cart with the supplies.

Linda made her way outside towards her car and was loading up, when she heard a loud siren to off. Linda and several other people looked up at the sky in fright. Several black planes were flying low. Linda felt her body freeze with fear as a hatch at the bottom of the planes opened up and started to drop bombs. People ran screaming for their lives as the bombs hit the ground and exploded loudly. Linda was knocked to the ground. The planes kept coming closer to the supermarket dropping their deadly cargo. Linda could just stare in horror as they got closer.

"Please...just let Marceline be safe." Prayed Linda as she shut her eyes waiting for the end.

A bomb fell from the plane and hit the supermarket directly. The bomb exploded whipping out the entire supermarket and everybody around it including Linda. All around the supermarket were the burnt remains of people. But as devastating and tragic as this was the worse was yet to come.

A much larger plane was flying over the city carrying a larger and deadlier weapon. As the plane reached the center of the city it's dropped its deadly cargo. The bomb raced towards the ground making a loud screaming sound as it flew. When it hit the ground a tremendous explosion whipping out millions of people! A massive mushroom cloud ascended into the sky and blocked out the sun.

Miles away in the forest Marceline heard a huge nose and the ground shake violently. She went outside of the cave and looked outside. Marceline saw the biggest cloud she'd ever seen rising out of what was left of the city. But unlike other clouds that filled Marceline with joy this one filled her with terror. She ran back and sat down holding her knees to her chest.

"Mommy said...she'll be back. She promised." Whispered Marceline as shook a little bit with fright.

Things weren't looking good for Simon and Betty they were still in the city, when the smaller bombs hit. At one point the crown, which was in Simon's backpack fell out. Simon quickly grabbed it and placed it on his head. A few people gave Simon a brief glance, but kept running. They had other things on their mind besides the strange man wearing the ski mask and crown. A few minutes latter there was a loud screaming sound followed by a huge explosion. Simon and Betty glanced behind themselves and saw a wave of white energy racing forward annihilating everything in sight. At that moment Betty tripped and fell flat.

"BETTY!" Cried Simon as he ran back to Betty.

The explosive wave of energy raced towards the couple. Simon stood in front of Betty in an attempt to shield her.

"SIMON!" Cried Betty as she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"I HAVE TO PROTECT BETTY!" Thought Simon as he raised his hands to fend off the explosion.

It was then that something incredible happened. Simeon's hands glowed white and a burst of energy exited his hands turning into a massive wall of ice in front of Simon and Betty. The explosive energy slammed into the ice wall and attempted to break through it. Simon realized that whatever he was doing was the only thing protecting Betty and himself. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. More energy exited from his hands adding more ice to the wall and keep it up. After several seconds the explosive energy died down. Simon stopped adding energy to the ice wall and fell to his knees. He took the crown, goggles, and ski mask off to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Simon then starred at the ice wall in amazement. Betty stood up and walked over to Simon.

"Simon...did you do this?" Asked Betty as she starred at the ice wall.

"I think...I did." Said Simon as he starred at his hands in amazement and then turned to look at the crown. "Or maybe this crown dose have magic after all."

Betty helped Simon to his feet and the two of them walked around the ice wall to see what damage the bomb caused to the city. What they saw absolutely horrified them. The city which had once been big and filled with life was now in lifeless ruins.

"It's...horrible!" Cried Betty as she buried her face into Simon's chest. "Why...would anyone...do something like this?!"

"I...honestly don't...know. But it's ok...were alive. I'm sure there must be other survivors somewhere and where there's life there is hope. Will get through this I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you." Said Simon as he hugged Betty.

"Your right there is hope. Will get through...this together." Said Betty as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Lets find someplace safer and then will figure out what to do." Said Simon as he pulled out some rope and tied the crown to his belt.

Simon and Betty moved out not sure what the new world had in store for them.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Child

Family

Chapter 3 Child

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the Underworld Death sadly watched as several flowers abruptly weathered and died before. Death took off his hat and bowed his head for a few seconds before putting his hat back on. War had finally broken out and already millions of people were dead. Death looked up at the cloudy sky of the Underworld as he watched several spirits come in and head towards other realms of the dead. Depending on the life a person lived a spirit would go to a place of suffering or a place of peace.

Death saw one particular spirit that caught his attention lifting his hand up to it, he summoned the spirit to his palace. Linda appeared before Death looking confused.

"Who are...you?" She asked looking at Death.

"I am Death." Said Death as he lifted his hat in greeting.

"I'm...dead aren't I? The bomb...killed me?" Said Linda.

"You are indeed...dead. I am sorry." Said Death.

A panic look appeared in Linda's eyes.

"My daughter is she safe and alive?" Asked Linda.

"Your daughter is alive." Said Death.

"Thank goodness!" Said Linda as she let out a deep breath of relief. "Is there some...way I can go back to her?"

"I'm...afraid not. I can not simply let people...come back to life, even if it is for a nobel cause. I'm sorry." Said Death with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Well...can you go alert...my husband Hunson Abadeer about what happened?" Asked Linda.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that either. It's against the rules for another god to intrude on the lands of another. Your husband and I don't get along very well." Said Death.

"Can I go to him and alert him then?" Asked Linda.

"You could, but I'm afraid of what he might try to do to you if you appear before him." Said Death.

"What would he do? I know his a demon, but I'm already dead, what could he possible do to me?" Asked Linda.

"Let me explain my job first then I'll explain a filthy habit your husband has. You see when a person dies their soul leaves their body in a peacefully matter. Depending on weather that person was good or evil they are sent to a special place depending on how they live. A person who is evil will be sent to a place to face punishment for their crimes. A person who is good will be sent to a place of peace, where they are reunited with their loved ones. Now on some rare occasions a person can be reincarnated into another living being, but they will not have their past life's memories and on rarer occasions a person can be reincarnated with a body that looked like their last body and all their memories will be intact. It is all a natural cycle that works and everybody cares for it. Your husband on the other hand has no respect for this cycle at all. He has developed a habit where he sucks souls into his body and turns them into energy for himself. Once the energy of a person's soul is gone they are gone forever! No punishment! No peace! No reincarnation!" Said Death.

"I...see. I can't believe my husband would do something like that! But if it means making sure my daughter has a home and is safe, I will risk my soul to tell him what happened and to go get our daughter." Said Linda with a determined look in her eyes.

"You are certainly brave. I can see why Hunson fell in love with you, but before you go risking your existence let me tell you something first." Said Death.

"What?" Asked Linda.

"There are other survivors on Earth. Your daughter will encounter two of them. I have studied their souls and I can tell they are pure and kind hearted people who will look after your daughter and take good care of her. They will love her and set a good example for her. Your husband on the other hand will not do such a good job of taking care of her and set a bad example for her. But the choice is yours. Either let the people on Earth take care of your daughter or let your husband do it." Said Death.

Linda thought hard about this for several minutes.

"I...suppose I want my daughter brought up right. I want her to be cared for and loved. I'm sure my husband would take...care of her, but I want Marceline to be surrounded by people who will set a good example for her." Said Linda.

"You chose wisely. Now go in peace." Said Death.

"Wait! Is there something that you could give me that I can use to watch over my daughter with?" Said Linda.

Death snapped his fingers and a sliver hand mirror appeared in his hands.

"Look into this mirror to see your daughter." Said Death.

Linda looked in the mirror and saw Marceline still in the cave.

"Thank you." Said Linda as a small tear trickled from her eye.

"Your welcome." Said Death.

Linda floated into the air and vanished. Death looked up at the sky and went back to attending his flowers.

Simon and Betty made their way to some woods outside the city. They took out their supplies and went over what they had. They had food, water, and medical supplies. After looking at the supplies Simon took out his glasses from his pocket. The left lens was cracked a little, but he could still see through them. He turned his attention to the crown and studied it. He calmly put it on his head. As soon as the crown was on his head and raised his hands. A medium size cloud appeared over his and Betty's head and snow fell from it. Simon and Betty just starred at the cloud in amazement.

"Looks like I'm a walking ice machine." Joked Simon.

"Well I don't think will have to worry about running out of water anytime soon." Said Betty as she caught some snow on her tongue and drank it.

"Maybe...there was a reason for me to find this crown. It...gave me the power to protect us and it can provide us with clean water." Said Simon.

"It's certainly a little miracle." Agreed Betty.

Simon took the crown off and tied it to his belt. He grabbed one of the backpacks and strapped it on.

"I'm going to go into the city and look for more supplies. I'll be back soon." Said Simon.

"Alright, but just...be careful. I don't want to lose you." Said Betty.

"Hey don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible. I give you my word." Said Simon.

The two of them smiled and kissed. Simon hefted his backpack and went into the city.

In the caves several miles away Marceline was growing more uneasy, her mother had told her shed be back soon, but that seemed like forever ago. Finally Marceline worked up some courage and decided to head into the city. The walk was long and hard. Marceline looked nervously at all the destroyed and crumpling buildings. Every shadow she saw seemed to have some kind if hidden terror her imagination would warp up frightening her even more. Marceline found herself in the middle of a street, when finally her sadness and grief take over and she began to cry.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried Marceline as tears fell from her eyes.

It was at that moment Simon was walking down that same road looking for supplies, when he saw Marceline a few yards away crying.

"A child?" He thought as he dropped his backpack and ran over to the child.

Simon stopped in front of Marceline, bent down and gently wiped the tears from, her eyes. A surprised look appeared on Marceline's face at the sight of the older man. Simon looked around for something to help comfort the child, his eyes landed on the remains of a toy store. He walked towards it and peered through the broken window, his eyes landed on a red teddybear. Simon grabbed it and carried it to the girl and offered it to her. The girl's face lit up with joy as she took the teddy bear and hugged it to her chest. Simon smiled. It may not have been anything big, but he managed to bring some joy to a child's life.

"Hello there my name is Simon. What's your name?" He said.

"Marceline." Said the girl.

"Marceline. That's a cute name. Marceline is there...anyone else with you?" Said Simon.

"No. My...mommy took me to a cave and told...me to wait. I saw...the mushroom cloud and...I waited some more. Then I went looking for my mommy. I don't...know where she is. And my...daddy lives someplace else. I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" Said Marceline as she hugged the teddybear close to herself.

"It's...ok. Don't cry. Hey here's an idea. Why don't you come with me." Said Simon.

"Really?" Asked Marceline.

"Sure. It's best that we stick together. If your...parents are out there will find them. I promise I'll protect you. So what do you say?" Said Simon with a warm smile as he held his hand out to Marceline.

"Ok." Said Marceline with a smile as she took Simon's hand.

The two of them walked over to Simon's backpack and picked it up.

"Simon are you alone or...are there others with you?" Asked Marceline.

"Oh it's just me and my wife Betty. You'll like her." Said Simon.

"Well if you like her then I like her." Said Marceline.

Simon just smiled as they continued walking. Marceline saw the crown haggling from Simon's belt.

"Can I try it on?" She asked.

"Sure." Said Simon as he handed the crown to Marceline.

Marcline put it on her little head and did a pose.

"You look like a little princess." Said Simon with a smile.

"Silly I'm not a princess, I'm a queen!" Laughed Marceline.

"Well your certainly the cutest little queen I've ever seen." Said Simon as Marceline handed the crown back to him. "You want to see something amazing?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Marceline.

Simon put the crown on and made a snow cloud appear above their heads making it snow. Marceline starred up at the snow cloud in amazement.

"Whoa! Are you magic Simon?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I guess in a way I am." Said Simonas he took the crown off and hung it from his belt.

The two went back to the forest and met up with Betty. Betty was surprised to see Simon return with a child.

"Welcome back Simon and whose this little darling, you brought with you?" Asked Betty with a smile.

"This is Marceline." Said Simon.

"Hi and this here is Hambo." Said Marceline as she introduced her teddybear.

"Well it's nice to met you both. I'm Betty." Said Betty.

"I know Simon told me about you and I already like you." Said Marceline.

"Well aren't you sweet. I like you to Marceline." Said Betty.

The little group had a small meal of granola bars and apples. Marceline grew tired and fell asleep clutching Hambo to her chest. Simon set out a sleeping bag and pillow as Betty tucked the sleeping girl in.

"She certainly is a cute little thing. Just look at her sleeping like that it's adorable." Said Betty as they watched Marceline sleep.

"She is. The poor girl, you can only just imagine what she's going through." Said Simon as he shook his head.

"Yeah, but you found her and you gave her a teddybear. You helped her and you were there for her. You made her smile Simon." Said Betty.

"I guess I did. I promised Marceline I'd help her find her parents. But for all I know they could both be...dead. Just...how...do you tell...a child something like that...after this tragedy?" Said Simon as he looked down at the sleeping child.

"Hey it's alright. Will handle this one step at a time. Will figure something out. And who knows maybe at least one of Marceline's parents is out there somewhere." Said Betty.

"Your right. Will just have to hope for the best. Right now were all that Marceline got in this broken world and she's going to need us. I promise I will protect both of you." Said Simon.

"There's my big brave optimistic husband." Said Betty as she gave Simon a kiss on the check.

Betty walked away to prepare a sleeping bag for herself and Simon. Simon continued to look at the sleeping Marceline.

"Don't worry I'll protect you and help you find your parents. If things turn out bad me and Betty will adopt you and raise you as our own. I know your frightened and you have a good reason to be. What happened to the world was wrong. Children should never have to go through something like this. I promise you that no harm will come to you and that I'm going to give you a reason to smile and laugh everyday." Said Simon.

Marceline shifted around in her sleep a small smile on her face that warmed Simon's heart.

"Good night Marcy." Said Simon as he went to go join Betty.

Simon and Betty snuggled up together in their sleeping bag and fell asleep.

In another dimension Linda sat on a cloud starred at Marceline sleeping through the magic mirror. Linda longed to be back with Marceline. Linda saw that the people Marceline were with were indeed good and that would look after her.

"Marceline..." Said Linda as she sat the mirror down next to herself and began to cry.

It was a sad and happy day. A mother had to face the reality that she was dead and could no longer interact with her daughter. A girl had witness a horrible sight and was alone for awhile, until she met two kind hearted people to look after her. A couple had found a girl and had vowed to protect her her as if she was their own child. The future was indeed dark, but there were those who would continue to press on and continue living. A new adventure was just beginning.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey

Family

Chapter 4 Journey

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The next morning Simon, Betty, and Marceline woke up for a breakfast of berries and nuts. Marceline had a some berry juice stained over her mouth. Betty just looked at the child and smiled at her.

"Oh dear you look like a berry monster!" She teased.

Marceline just raised her arms and made a silly roaring sound. Simon and Betty just laughed.

"Why aren't you just a little terror." Said Betty as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Marceline's mouth off.

"Alright Marceline can you tell us anything about where your parents are?" Asked Simon.

"Well...my mom said she was going into town to get...supplies. I don't know where my dad works though, but my mom says it's far away. Said Marceline.

"Well it's a start. Will go look at the supermarkets and see if there are any clues to where your mom is. It'll be a fun adventure." Said Betty.

"Ok!" Said Marceline excitedly.

The group packed up their belongings and headed out into the city. Marcline held Betty's hand as they walked through the ruins. Every now and then they would stop at an abandoned store and check to see if there was anything in them that they could use.

"Um...Betty do you and Simon have any kids?" Asked Marceline.

"No we don't. There was a time that we did, but then things went crazy and we never had the chance." Said Betty.

"So Marceline do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Simon.

"Nope. I'm an only child." Said Marceline.

"I see." Said Simon. "Oh look a McDonalds. Lets see what kind of treats we can find in there."

"Yeah!" Cheered Marceline as they made there way into the fast food joint.

The McDonalds was mostly in tack. The little group made their way into the kitchen and started searching. Simon then found something.

"Oh jackpot! I found us some golden fries!" Cheered Simon as he held up a small container if french fries.

Simon popped a couple into his mouth and munched on them.

"A little stale, but still good." Said Simon as he passed Betty and Marceline the fries.

Betty found some ketchup and put some on a napkin. Marceline dipped some fries into the ketchup and ate them staining a little ketchup on her face.

"Yummy!" She said.

"Comfort food." Said Betty as she munched on some fries, she saw the ketchup on Marceline's face. "Oh look at the fierce little monster!" She laughed.

"I'm a vampire and I want to suck your blood!" Laughed Marceline

"Your just a cute little terror." Said Simon as he handed Marceline a napkin.

Marceline wiped her face off and continued munching on the fries. A while latter they walked out of the McDonalds and headed North. They stopped at a nearby park to rest. Simon rustled through his backpack and found a book of fairy tales, he then began reading "Beauty and the Beast" to Betty and Marceline. Simon was almost done reading, when Marceline asked a question.

"Simon why did...this happen? Why...was..there a war?" Asked Marceline.

The Simon caught Simon by surprise and he looked to Betty for help. Betty looked equally surprised by the question. Simon scratched his beard and tried to think of an answer that Marceline would understand.

"Well Marcy there are a...lot of reasons this happened, but none of them...are really good. But I believe the main cause is this. People are capable of doing many great and wonderful things, but many times it isn't easy. To many people it's simpler and more natural to hurt...others then it is to help them. It's because...of this that I believe this sad fate of ours was inevitable." Said Simon sadly.

Marceline took Simon's words in and thought deeply about them.

"Well I would never hurt you or Betty, Simon!" Declared Marceline.

"Oh I know that sweetheart, thank you." Said Simon.

"My mommy told me it was never right to hurt someone unless your defending yourself." Said Marceline.

"Your mother is a very wise person." Said Betty.

"Yep. You'd like her." Said Marceline.

After a little more rest the group moved onwards into the city. They were passing by an alleyway, when they heard a noise. A scared look appeared on Marceline's face as she clutched Hambo to her chest. Betty wrapped her arms protectively around Marceline as Simon stepped in front of the girls, he reached down to his belt and put the crown on his head. A small group of wolves came out barring their fangs at the little group. One wolf leaped towards them, but Simon raised his hands an a blast of snow shot out and knocked the wolf to the ground. The rest of the wolves were startled by this. They turned their attention to Simon and charged him all at once. Simon released a bigger blast of snow knocking the wolves to the ground and burying them in snow. A few seconds latter the wolves popped out of the snow yipping in fright. They all fled except the wolf that appeared to be the leader of the pack. The lead wolf charged at Simon, who fired a solid ball of ice at the wolf hitting it in the nose. The wolf yipped in pain and ran away.

"And don't come back!" Shouted Simon before he put the crown back on his belt.

"That's was amazing!" Squealed Marceline in excitement.

"There's my big brave adventurer." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Oh it was nothing." Said Simon as he blushed a little.

The group continued on for another hour or so, until they reached what was left of a supermarket. By chance it happened to be the very same supermarket Linda had died at. The only thing that told the group that the destroyed looking building was a supermarket was an old sign.

"Well here's what's left of a supermarket." Said Betty as she read a sign.

"Well lets look to see if there's any supplies or clues that can tell us where your mom is Marceline." Said Simon.

"Yeah an adventure." Said Marceline.

The three of them began to search the wreckage of the building. Marceline was looking through a small pile of rocks, when she stepped on something made of metal. Marceline looked down and saw a square piece of metal, she reached down and picked it up brushing the ash off of it. The object she held in her hands was a license plate. Marceline studied it and saw a familiar decorative pattern on the plate that resembled a flower. Marceline recognized it as the license plate of her mom's car. A feeling of grief took a hold of her as she began crying.

"Mommy!" She cried as she clutched the license plate to her chest.

"Marceline what's wrong?" Asked Betty with concern as she and Simon ran over to Marceline.

"I...found...my mom's license plate. She...was here...when the war...started. She's dead!" Sobbed Marceline as tears fell from her eyes.

Betty knelt down and wrapped her arms around the crying Marceline.

"I'm sorry for your lose...Marceline. A child should never have to go through such pain. I know your...sad and you have every right to be. Just know your not alone. You have me and Simon here for you. I know we can't replace your mom, but I promise you we will love you and care for you." Said Betty.

"I...miss mommy." Whispered Marceline.

"I know you do sweetheart." Said Betty.

After a while the group headed into a safe part of the woods and set up camp. The sun was setting and night was slowly arriving. Marceline was looking depressed. Simon looked worriedly at the child. He looked up at the night sky an idea forming in his mind. Simon walked over to Marceline.

"Hey Marceline you want to see something amazing?" He asked.

Marceline only nodded. Simon picked her up, put Marceline on his shoulders, and began walking towards a nearby hill.

"Marceline I know that...things are tough right now...and you really miss your mom very much. There comes a time when the people...your care about most and want to be with can't be by your side. But that's ok as long as you remember that person...they're never really gone. I also like to think that...the people that are gone are up there in a better place watching over us like the stars." Said Simon as they stopped at the top of the hill and looked up at the sky.

Marceline looked up the sky in wonder. She could see hundreds of stars up in the clear night sky. It was a beautiful sight.

"So...one of those stars is my mommy?" Asked Marceline.

"I like to think so." Said Simon.

"I think my mommy is that star over there." Said Marceline as she pointed at one large star in the sky.

"Well it certainly has a glow like you." Said Simon with a smile.

"Um...hi mommy. I miss you. I'm ok and I made some really good friends." Said Marceline as she looked at the star.

"Hello Marceline's mom. You look just as beautiful as your daughter." Said Simon.

The star seemed to twinkle.

"I think she likes you." Said Marceline with a smile.

"Well I like her to." Said Simon as he smiled to.

The two of them starred at the night sky for awhile before heading back towards the camp. Simon and Betty were getting into their sleeping bag, when Marceline walked up to them.

"What is it sweetheart?" Asked Betty.

"Um...can me and Hambo sleep with you tonight?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course." Said Simon.

Marceline got into the sleeping bag and leaned up against Betty.

"Can you sing me a song...to help me sleep?" Asked Marceline.

"Sure." Said Betty as she thought up a song and began to sing.

"Hush, little Marcy, don't say a word.

Betty's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Betty's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Betty's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Betty's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Betty's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Betty's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Betty's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town."

Marceline was fast asleep on Betty's lap. Betty fondly stroked Marceline's head.

"She is a little angle." Said Betty.

"Yeah and I love her." Said Simon.

"Me to. It's unfair what happened to her. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserves a better world." Said Betty.

"I know and were going to do everything that we can to make her happy and make a better world." Said Simon.

"Though I've only know Marceline for a few days I consider her family. I consider her my daughter." Said Betty.

"Me to." Said Simon.

The two of them looked at one another and kissed.

"Good night Simon." Said Betty.

"Good night Betty." Said Simon.

"Good night Marceline." They said together before they fell asleep.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Goo

Family

Chapter 5 Goo

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The group woke up the next morning and had a breakfast of berries and apples. Marceline played around with Hambo and accidentally brushed him up against a bush ripping a hole in his side. Marceline ran over to Betty holding the wounded teddybear.

"Hambo had an accident!" Cried Marceline.

"There. There. Don't worry I'll fix him right up. Hambo's just going to need a little surgery." Said Betty as she took Hambo from Marceline.

Betty reached into her backpack and pulled out a needle and some thread.

"Time to fix Hambo up." Said Betty as she began to fix Habo.

"Are you going to hurt him?" Asked Marceline.

"Sometimes you have to hurt things a little to make them feel better." Said Betty as she sowed Habo back up. "There the operation was a success." She said as she handed the teddybear back to Marceline.

"Thanks Betty!" Exclaimed Marceline happily as she hugged the teddybear.

"Your welcome sweetie." Said Betty with a smile.

The group were on the outskirts of town were they came across a toppled over mailbox.

"Ha-ha! Might be something in here!" Cheered Simon as he opened the mail slot and they all looked inside.

"E-e-ewww! It's a dead rat!" Laughed Marceline.

"And that's why you don't mail your pets." Joked Betty.

"Yeah, so it is, looks like we've got a cute new traveling buddy." Said Simon with a silly smile.

"Ewww, noooooooo!" Said Marceline and Betty together.

"It's kinda cute..." Said Simon with a giggle before closing the slot and the group continued on, until they came across a VHS tape on the ground. "Hey, check it out, it's a VHS tape. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Said Marceline.

"Movie time." Said Betty.

They all stared at the tape for a while.

"...Man, this is a boring movie." Said Simon.

Marceline and Betty giggled a little.

"I like the book much better!" Said Simon as he threw the tape behind him and they all laugh.

"You're so silly, Simon!" Laughed Marceline.

"He-he-he, yeah, I suppose so." Said Simon with a silly little grin.

The group continued on for a little while longer. Betty found herself an old tree branch she decided to use as a walking staff. When the sun started to set they decided to set up camp. Betty had a fire going as Simon came up with another way to entertain the group using a broken television. Simon set the TV up and gave Marceline a an old soda can to use as a TV remote.

"This is gonna be good." Said Simon as he ducked behind the TV.

Marcy made a clicking sound and pretended to hit the remote's ON button on the soda can. Betty sat down next to Marceline and watched. Simon sat up in the empty TV singing the piano intro to the Cheers theme song.

"Making your way in the world today, takes everything you got."

Marceline looked at the scene confused.

"Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot. Sometimes you want to go, where everybody knows your name!"

"What is this?" Asked Marceline.

"Just a goofy old TV show." Said Betty.

"Filmed before a live studio audience." Said Simon before making a squeaking noise. "Norm!"

"Mute." Said Marceline as she tapped the soda can.

Simon moved his mouth without talking.

Marceline and Betty laughed, until Marceline started coughing. A look of concern crossed both Simon and Betty's faces. Betty went over to Marceline and put her hand to Marceline's forehead.

"Oh, no...um you're fine. Just a bit warm, but you should get some sleep. Your just tired." Said Betty.

"Ok. Goodnight." Said Marceline as she got into her sleeping bag with Hambo and fell asleep.

"Is she sick?" Asked Simon.

"She has a temperature, but it could only be something minor. Will just have to see how she's doing in the morning." Said Betty.

"I hope so." Said Simon before he and Betty went to bed.

The next morning they were awoken by Marceline coughing. Simon and Betty woke up and saw Marceline sitting and playing with Hambo.

"Hey! Good morning!" Cheered Marceline.

Simon went over and felt Marceline's head as she coughed a little more.

Oh, you're even worse...I mean, don't freak out or anything, but we need to get you some... chicken soup!" Said Simon as they packed up the sleeping bags. "There must've been a soupery in that town, but I don't want you walking all...that way" he said before spotting a motorcycle.

Betty saw the motorcycle.

"Well...I guess that would beat walking." She said.

A few minutes latter they were all on the motorcycle.

"Okay. You ready for a motorbike ride?" Asked Simon to Betty and Marceline who were clinging to his back.

"Mmm-hmm." Said Marceline.

Betty nodded as the motorbike started up.

"Okay, now we're talking. Just needs a little love-" Said Simon as he pushed the throttle a little to hard making the motorcycle move at an incredible speed and making it do a wheelie.

Simon lost his grip and let go. The three motorcycle riders fell onto their feet as the bike took off down a hill and crashed into a building below. The three travelers just starred at the wreck in shock.

"Okay, let's try something else." Said Simon.

"Something with a little less power." Said Betty as she spotted a computer chair.

A few minutes latter Marline was riding the computer chair while Simon pushed it. Betty walked to the right of Marceline.

"Hey, Marcy, I wrote a song for you." Said Simon as he hummed a little tune.

"Your songs are sooo good." Laughed Marceline.

"Yep they are. Simon used to sing and play instruments all the time during his free time." Said Betty.

"Your a musician? That's cool. My mom was a musician." Said Marceline, before a sad look appeared on her face as she remembered her mom.

"Marcline..." Said Betty.

Simon tried to change the subject by spotting a soupery.

"Here we go!" He said drawing Betty and Marceline's attention as he tried to open the door. "Aw, it's locked."

A seconds latter the computer chair was thrown into the window smashing it. The group went through the now broken window.

"Now remember vandalism is wrong, Marcy. But it...was ok this time." Said Simon.

"Okay." Said Marceline.

"Oh, everything's gone... except for these greeting cards." Said Simon as he looked at the store shelves.

Betty looked at a card. It read, "HEY OLD MAN..." On the cover, Betty turned turned the page to read the inside "Have a 'soup-er' 'broth'-day!"

It was then that the group heard a strange sound. It sounded like a mix between someone walking.

"Look!" Gasped a frighten Marceline as she pointed at a security mirror.

Simon looked at the security mirror; there was something walking down the other aisle. The thing in question was shaped like a person. It had green skin and it had holes for it's mouth and eyes that leaked with a glowing green slime. The group crouched down to the ground in fear. Simon and Betty got in front of Marceline to protect her.

"What is that thing? This-This is bad." Whispered Simon in fear.

At that moment the creature came down the aisle and stumbled towards the group like a zombie. Simon stood in front of Betty and Marceline reaching for his crown to fend off the creature. But the creature was to fast for Simon to put on the crown, so Simon did the next best thing. He clubbed the creature as hard as he could on the head with the crown. The creature fell to the ground in a heap. Simon looked down at the creature and nudged it with his foot making green goo come out of it. The three travelers let a cry of fear as they backed away from the creature.

"We're getting out of here!" Exclaimed Simon as he ushered Betty and Marceline out of the store.

After walking several blocks away the group finally relaxed and calmed down a bit. They were walking through a large concrete storm-drain. Marceline was looking a little tired.

"Hey, little lady, what about a ride on an old man's back?" Asked Simon.

"I can walk. I'm not a child, Simon." Said Marceline as she tried to look tough.

"Look, sweetie, someday you'll be too big to hold. I'm as old as garlic balls, and if someone offered to pick me up and carry me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Take it when you can get it." Said Simon as he picked Marceline up.

Marceline then sneezed on his face and laughed.

"Gross. You're gross." Said Simon as he wiped his face.

"You're gross, Simon." Laughed Marceline.

"We're both gross, darling." Said Simon.

"Hey I think I see something up ahead." Said Betty as she pointed at something on top of a nearby bridge.

The group walked close to the bridge and looked up. There was a truck tittering off the edge of the bridge.

"A food truck! Might be chicken soup inside there.." Said Simon.

There was a strange pink substance hanging from the bridge forming a web like pattern. Betty touched it and then sniffed it.

"It's gum." She said.

"Well that's weird, but I think we can climb it." Said Simon as he put his weight on it.

The group climbed up the gum and reached the top of the bridge.

"Alright, now to get some chicken soup inside you-" Said as he opened the back door and found a bunch of clams inside. "Clams?" He said as he closed one door of the truck to see what name was written on it. "The Clambulance?! No, I need chicken! Marceline, cover your ears!"

Marcline did as she was told. Betty blushed with shock as Simon kicked and screamed at the Clambulance.

"MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER!" Screamed Simon.

At that moment another one of the strange creatures appeared under the truck and grabbed Simon's leg! Simon gasped then he kicked the mutant away as another creature came out of hiding from the Clambulance. Betty quickly stuck out with her walking staff knocking the creature back into the Clambulance.

"Mother, Mother!" Cried Simon as he shut the door of the Clambulance.

Simon and Betty then started pushing it off the bridge with all their might until the Clambulance fell off the bridge. The Clambulance crashed to the ground and it's sirens went off.

"Clambulance!" The siren repeated over and over again.

This loud amount of noise apparently attracted a huge group of the creatures, who came rushing out of the city towards the group.

"Run!" Cried Betty.

The little group turned and ran as fast as they could. They jumped off the bridge into a nearby tree with the gum in it, they got stuck to it, but managed to pull themselves out of it with the creature in hot pursuit. A few of the creatures managed to get close to them. Betty managed to knock a few back with her walking stick, while Simon grabbed a nearby pillow and slugged a few of the creatures. But for every creature they took down three more seemed to take it's place. The group ran into a dark alley and found themselves at a dead end.

"Our butts are grass, right?" Asked Marceline with despair.

"Not yet." Said Simon as he saw a nearby wrecked car. "Get in." He said as he opened the door and ushered Betty and Marceline inside.

Simon closed the door and put on his crown.

"What are you doing?" Asked Betty.

"I'm going to face these things with this crown. Betty if...the crown can't stop these things I need you to get Marceline as far away from here as possible. I'll distract these things as long as I can." Said Simon as he faced the alley opening.

"Simon no you...can't! I don't want to lose you!" Cried Betty.

"I...have to. I'm the only one...who might be able to stop these things. You need to look after Marceline." Said Simon.

"Simon!" Cried Marceline.

"I'll...be ok sweetie. But if things go bad I need you and Betty to get out of here and look after each other." Said Simon.

"Ok..." Said Marceline.

"I love you both. Now stay down. Things are...fixing to get violent." Said Simon as he faced the alley entrance.

Betty and Marceline ducked down into the car as the creatures charged into the ally.

"You monsters are looking for a fight? Well you just found one!" Shouted Simon as he raised his hands.

It was like watching a force of nature at work. Simon's hair grew longer and flapped out like wings as he rose above the ground. Simon summoned all the power he could muster and a huge amount of snow shot from his hands and hit the creatures like an avalanche. In a matter of seconds all the creatures were buried under several feet of snow. Simon landed on the ground breathing hard as his beard and hair returned to their normal length. Simon looked at the scene in amazement and then he saw a can of chicken soup on the ground and then a pocketknife fall from some pink gum substance hanging over the alley. Simon ran to pick it up, but noticing a smiling face on the gum.

"Um...thank you." Said Simon as he eyed the gum.

He then ran back to the car and opened it. Both Betty and Marcleine came out and hugged him.

"Your ok!" Cheered Marceline.

"You had me worried to death." Said Betty as she kissed Simon's cheek.

"I'll...admit I was scared, but it worked out and I found some soup." Said Simon as he displayed his find.

"Yeah!" Cheered Marceline.

The group decided to leave the city and retreat to the safety of the forest. The soup was cook over a fire and eaten for dinner. Marceline started to feel much better. A few hours latter Marceline went to sleep in her sleeping bag. Simon and Betty were still awake.

"So...what do you think those creatures were?" Asked Betty.

"I'm...not sure. But I have a feeling...that at one point they were just regular people." Said Simon.

"Another atrocity created from the war." Muttered Betty.

"Yeah, but at least they weren't so tough. We know my powers can defeat them." Said Simon.

"Yes. Well...at least nothing worse should come." Said Betty.

"Yeah." Said Simon.

The two said goodnight to one another and went to bed.

Little did they know something far worse was coming. In the center of a destroyed city there was a crater filled with vile green liquid left from one of the bombs. An Ancient being was coming. A massive skeletal hand shot out of the liquid and grabbed the edge of the crater. A twisted figure pulled itself out of the liquid.

The figure looked like a twisted creature from some unholy nightmare. It wore a helm with curled horns, horrific green lights as pupils peered out of it's empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin was pulled tight against it's nose-less skull. The creature's skin was frayed away from his lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin. The creature was dressed in robe of multiple layers. A large cape that was severely torn at its end. The creature's arms are bare bones with various decayed tissues, and it's skeletal hands burn with an eerie fire.

The creature only went by one name. The Lich.

The Lich looked at all the destruction with satisfaction.

"So the humans have finally done each other in. Good that saves me some trouble. I sense a new form of life trying to sprout up. I will take control of this world's future and twist it into my image. Then I will travel through the cosmos and visit every world snuffing out every light and life in the universe. Darkness and anti life will be the only things left." Said The Lich as he levitated above the ground and headed north.

According to The Lich's senses a new form of life created from candy was trying to emerge. The Lich saw a candy store and landed next to it.

"I shall infect a candy to be my servant and spy. If he encounters these new life forms, he will inform me about them." Thought The Lich as his eyes landed on a red and white peppermint. "The color of blood. This will do nicely."

The Lich raised his hand over the peppermint and a black burst of energy exited his hands and went into the peppermint. The peppermint glowed black for a few seconds then returned to it's normal colors.

"I have a feeling that candy will make a most interesting servant." Said The Lich as he left the store and continued north.

In the Land of the Dead, Death stopped tending his garden. A feeling of uneasy had come over him. He sensed something dark and familiar on Earth.

"The Lich...has returned. His going to wreck the Earth and any chance it has to rebuild itself!" Thought Death.

And so it seemed that the Earth was destined to face a horrible fate, but fate had something different in mind for Earth.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday

Family

Chapter 6 Birthday

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed the little group was more careful, whenever they went into nearby cities for supplies. Things were tough sometimes, but Simon would think of something to bring a small smile to Marceline and Betty's faces.

As time went by they bonded more and learned some new skills. Simon figured out that his crown gave him the ability to fly and he would sometimes take Marceline and Betty on short little flights, which they both enjoyed. Betty taught Marceline had to sew, so she could repair Hambo, whenever he got ripped. Marceline enjoyed her time with Simon and Betty. They were funny and carrying people. Simon could always make Marceline laugh and smile. And Betty was a,ways there to comfort Marceline, when she thought about her mother.

The group kept on traveling gathering supplies and trying to find a place that they could call home. One day they found an old cabin to spend the night at. Betty found an old calendar in one room and managed to figure out it was October second. Marcline went into the room, saw the month, and realized that her birthday was coming up. She circled the tenth with a marker. Simon came in and saw her do it.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"It's my birthday." Said Marceline.

"Is now? How old are you turning?" Asked Simon.

"I'm going to be eight." Said Marceline with a big smile.

"Eight! My. My. Dose time fly! Your growing up so fast!" Said Simon as he ruffled Marceline's hair. "Were going to throw you a little party for your special day!"

"Really?" Asked Marceline her eyes wide open in excitement.

"Really!" Said Simon.

"Oh boy!" Said Marceline excitedly.

Simon went and told Betty about Marceline's up coming birthday.

"I'm going into the town to see if I can find anything we can use to throw Marceline a party." Said Simon as he grabbed his backpack.

"Ok, but be careful." Said Betty as she kissed Simon's cheek.

She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a ball of blue yarn and some knitting needles.

"I've been making Marceline a little scarf. You think she'll like that for her birthday?" Said Betty.

"She'll love." Said Simon with a smile before he left the cabin.

Simon flew towards the nearby town and found a grocery store. Simon peered around, but saw no mutants wondering about. He went into the grocery store and started to search the aisles. On the fifth aisle he found a box of Ding Dongs. Simon examined the box and opened it. He grabbed a Ding Dong, unwrapped it, and took a bite of it. The Ding Dong was still good and edible.

"It might not be a cake, but it will do." Said Simon as he tucked the box into his backpack.

Simon continued his search, but didn't find anything else except a couple of birthday candles.

"It isn't much, but I guess it'll have to do." Thought Simon as he left the grocery store and returned to the cabin.

Betty was still working on the scarf she was knitting, when Simon returned.

"Well I found some Ding Dongs and a couple of birthday candles." Said Simon as he showed Betty what he found.

"It's a good find." Said Betty.

"I know, but I really want to do something special Marceline. I mean after all the bad things we've seen, she deserves something special for her birthday." Said Simon.

"Don't be so down on yourself. Marceline loves you. You manage to bring a smile to her face practically everyday. It doesn't matter what you do Marcline, will love it even if it something simple and silly." Said Betty.

"Your right. She dose love me. Thanks Betty, you just gave me a great idea." Said Simon as he kissed Betty.

"Your welcome." Said Betty with a smile.

On the night before Marceline's birthday Simon went outside with his crown.

"Ok lets see if I can do this." Said Simon as he rubbed his hands together.

Simon created several large cubes of ice. Simon then looked at the cubes and concentrated using his will he shaped the ice into several shapes. It took him a couple of hours until he was done. Simon looked at his work and smiled with satisfaction.

"Marceline is going to love this." Thought Simon as he went back inside the cabin.

The next morning Marceline woke up to the sound of sining. She looked up and saw Simon and Betty walking into her room holding a plate with some Ding Dongs sitting on top of it in a decorative fashion with a birthday candle on top.

"Happy Birthday Marceline!" Said Simon and Betty.

"Thanks!" Said Marceline in excitement.

"Time to blow out the candle and make a wish." Said Simon.

Marceline closed her eyes in thought, before opening them and blowing out the candle.

"Here's a little present from us." Said Betty as she pulled out a little something wrapped in paper.

Marceline took it and opened it up pulling out a blue scarf.

"I love it! Thank you Betty!" Said Marceline as she put the scarf around her neck and hugged Betty.

"Your welcome." Said Betty with a smile as she hugged Marceline back.

"Now lets have a little desert and head outside. I have a surprise for you." Said Simon.

After eating the Ding Dongs the group went outside and meet with an amazing sight. Simon had used his powers to morph several blocks into letters that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCELINE".

"You did this for me?" Asked Marceline in amazement.

"I did." Said Simon.

"Thank you! I love you Simon!" Said Marceline as she hugged Simon.

"Your welcome sweetie." Said Simon with a smile as he hugged Marceline.

They took a group picture and hung out with each other, until the sunset and they went to bed. Little did Marceline know she was going to receive a special visit.

In the Underworld Death was tending to his gardens, when Linda wondered in.

"Hello Linda. Are you enjoying the afterlife in Death World 51?" Said Death.

"I am thank you. I came here to ask if it was possible to go visit my daughter, it was her birthday." Said Linda.

"Say no more. I'll help you out." Said Death as he turned away from his garden to face Linda. "You see spirits have the ability to go into people's dreams and interact with and actually have physical contact with them. You want to have physical contact with your daughter that's the way to do it."

"Thanks that's really helpful." Said Linda.

"Your welcome." Said Death as he tapped his hoe onto the ground and a portal opened up. "Now go visit your daughter. When she wakes up you will return to the Dead World you were at."

"Thank you." Said Linda as she flew through the portal and vanished.

Death smiled slightly and turned to his garden. He could sense that The Lich was still on Earth, but he was far away from Simon, Betty, and Marceline. They were safe for now.

Linda flew through the cabin and hovered over the sleeping form of Marceline.

"Here goes nothing." Said Linda as she flew into Marceline's head.

Inside Marceline dream Marceline was playing on a swing set with Hambo, when she heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Cried Marceline excitedly as she ran forward and threw her arms around Linda. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you to sweetie." Said Linda.

The two of them hung out and talked. Marceline told Linda about all her adventures with Simon and Betty.

"It's sounds like you've had quit an adventure. Simon and Betty sound like really nice people." Said Linda.

"They are." Said Marceline. "Mommy what...was dying like?" She asked.

Linda thought for a moment how to phrase it.

"It...was scary at first, but it was peaceful at the end. But don't you worry about dying you have a long life ahead of you Marceline." Said Linda.

"I do?" Asked Marceline.

"You do." Said Linda.

The two of them hung out some more, until Marceline started to wake up.

"It looks like it's time for me to leave." Said Linda.

"But I don't want you to leave!" Cried Marceline.

"I know Marceline, but know this. I will always be watching over you and there will always a piece of me here." Said Linda as she bent down and tapped a finger to Marcline's chest indicating her heart.

The two of them hugged each other.

"I love you mommy." Said Marceline.

"I love you Marceline." Said Linda.

Marceline woke up in the real world as Linda's spirit returned to the Dead World 51. Marceline touched her chest and smiled.

"Your always with me mommy." Said Marceline with a smile as a small tear fell from her eye.

On Dead World 51 Linda felt tears fell from her eyes as she watched her daughter.

In a city miles away a portal opened up in a alley and a figure in a black business suit and red boots stepped out. The figure appeared to be human man with pointy ears. The man stepped out of the alley adjusting his tie. He then noticed all the wrecked cars and crumbling buildings. A look of surprise appeared on the man's face.

"What happened to the world?!" Exclaimed the man as he looked at all the destruction.

The man took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright Hunson calm down. I'm sure Linda and Marceline are ok." Said Hunson as he sniffed the air and managed to pick up Marceline's scent. "Ok I'll get Marceline, find Linda, and take them back to the Nightosphere." He said as he started to walk west.

Hunson caught his reflection in a nearby window.

"I guess there's no point in me wearing this disguise." Said Hunson as he snapped his fingers.

Hunson's skin turned light blue, his teeth turned into fangs, and his eyes turned into light yellow with slit neon pink pupils.

"Much better." Said Hunson as he continued on with his quest for his family.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Dad

Family

Chapter 7 Dad

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Hunson Abadeer flew across the ruined remains of Earth. Hunson was having mixed feelings over the destruction. On one hand he was excited and happy about the carnage and destruction, but on the other hand he was worried about Linda and Marceline. Hunson wasn't sure which emotion he should lean more towards. He was The Lord of Evil after all so shouldn't he be laughing and cheering at the destruction? But then he remembered that somewhere in this wrecked world a couple of the people he cared most for were out there suffering somewhere.

Hunson sighed he would find Linda and Marceline first, take them to the Nightosphere, and then come back to laugh at the destruction. Hunson kept following Marceline's scent north. Every now and then he would encounter some strange green creatures, which he would destroy with a burst of magical lighting. Hunson chuckled as he watched the creatures get blown to bits. Then Hunson caught a different scent in the air that actually sent a small shiver down his spine. He had no clue what it was, but it reeked of evil and death. Hunson also sensed that whatever that creature was it was incredibly powerful. Oh well the creature was far away and presented no threat to him for the moment. It wasn't his problem. Hunson continued on with following Marceline's scent.

Hundreds of miles away The Lich sensed Hunson's dark magical energy. The Lich considered going after Hunson and killing him and taking the source of his power for himself. Then The Lich changed his mind. There would be time for that latter. Right now he was searching for a powerful energy source. The Lich felt energy coming from deep beneath the ground of a nearby city. He followed the energy to a large decorative subway station that was made to look like a castle with a large tower.

The Lich looked at the tower and though it would make a nice lair for him. The Lich saw some stairs leading deep underground and went down them. The Lich sensed he was much closer to the energy. He walked down a tunnel past the skeletal remains of several people and found himself on a train track. In the center of the room there was a hole filled with green fiery liquid. The Lich walked over to it and took a few sips from it. The Lich felt evil energy course through his body as he let out a cold chuckle.

At the cabin Simon was chopping some wood to make a fire for the coming night. Marceline was nearby with Hambo in her lap and hanging out with Betty.

"Betty...I saw my mom last night in my dreams." Said Marceline.

"You did?" Asked Betty.

Marceline then told Betty about her dream and the time she spent with her mom. Betty called Simon over and they took every word in.

"Sounds like your mom really cares for you and even though she's not here right now, she still watching over you." Said Simon.

"Your mother sounds like a very caring person." Said Betty.

"She is." Said Marceline.

"Hey Marceline can you tell us anything about your dad? I'm curious." Said Betty.

"Well...daddy was nice, but he had to go away a lot to work. He cared about me and mommy, but...he seemed cold and scary sometimes." Said Marceline.

"I'm sure your father didn't mean to be cold and scary. Some people are like that sometimes. Your dad probably loves you and your mom very much." Said Betty.

"I guess...so. I wish we could find him." Said Marceline.

Hunson was only a hundred yards away, when he heard Marceline's last words with his super hearing. Hunson smiled, he had found his daughter and she missed him. Hunson also sensed two people with Marceline. One was human and the other was mostly human, but he seemed different from a normal human.

Hunson brushed himself off a little. He would get his daughter, find out where Linda was and get her, and then he might suck the souls out of the two humans. Hunson's evil habit demanded fresh souls. Hunson took control of himself as he made his way towards Marceline's direction.

Marceline, Simon, and Betty were fixing to go into the cabin, when they heard a rustling in the bushes coming their way. Simon grabbed his crown, as Betty put Marceline behind her and ready her walking staff. The group tensed up ready for action. Then Hunson came out with a concerned look on his face as he saw Marceline.

"Marceline sweetly there you are!" Exclaimed Hunson as he raised his arms for a hug.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Marceline as she ran by Betty and Simon, towards Simon and hugged him.

Simon and Betty relaxed a bit as they watched Hunson and Marceline hug. Then Hunson and Marceline stopped hugging.

"Simon. Betty. This is my daddy." Said Marceline.

"Hello there. My name is Hunson Abadeer. You have my thanks for looking after my sweet little daughter." Said Hunson as he held up a hand to shake.

"Um...your welcome." Said Simon as he politely shook Hunson's hand.

Hunson seemed nice enough, but Simon was starting to see why Marceline found her found her father a little scary. There was just something about Hunson that was rubbing Simon the wrong way.

"Marceline can you tell me where mommy is?" Asked Hunson.

A sad look appeared in Marceline's eyes and a few tears fell out.

"Mommy...died!" Cried Marceline.

A look of shock and disbelief appeared on Hunson's face. Marceline ran into the cabin and came back latter holding Linda's blacked and battered license plate showing it to Hunson. Hunson took the license plate and studied it.

"This...can't be! Linda you can't be dead! Surely she must still be alive!" Exclaimed Hunson.

Hunson just felt grief and anger. He refused to believe that Linda was dead.

"Hunson...were so sorry for your lose." Said Betty.

"She's not dead." Said Hunson.

"Daddy...I saw mommy in my dreams last night." Said Marceline before she told Hunson everything about her dream.

Hunson just starred off into space. Hunson knew about the power spirits possessed that allowed them to travel into people's dreams. What Marceline told him confirmed that Linda was indeed dead.

On Death World 51 Linda starred at the magic mirror. She saw the hurt on Hunson's face as he realized that his wife was truly dead. Linda wished she could go to Hunson and Marceline, so they could be a family again. Then a thought accrued to Linda.

What is Hunson going to do? Would he take Marceline, Simon, and Betty to the Nightosphere to live with him? Would he attempt to steal the souls of Simon and Betty for his habit and raise Marceline himself setting up a bad example for her? Linda began to freak out.

"I need to speak with Death." She thought as she flew towards the Underworld.

Hunson was just starring off into space, when he heard the voice of his Dark Nature in his head.

"Well the wife is dead so what? Were single again and you can raise your daughter as you see fit. Presenting the new heir of the Nighosphere and hello vacation and freedom!" Said Dark Nature.

"But I loved Linda. She actually loved me and treated me like a person. Linda would want Marceline to be brought up right and to let her choose her own destiny." Thought Hunson.

"Ha! You loved Linda because she treated you like a person? Don't make me laugh! Your a demon and The Lord of Evil! You don't need to be treated like a person. You can have whatever you want. Whose to say raising Marceline to be the next heir to the Nightosphere wouldn't be right. You'd be teaching her the responsibility to run another dimension, that sounds like bringing her up right to me. Your blood runs through Marceline's veins pal. It's her destiny to rule the Nightosphere and for you to be free to do whatever you want." Said Dark Nature.

"But what about Simon and Betty?" Thought Hunson.

"It's simple. We take them to the Nighosphere, separate them from Marceline, and suck down their souls. Once that's done will just throw their soulless bodies into the fire and tell Marceline they left." Said Dark Nature.

"I don't know...it doesn't feel right to lie to Marceline and kill Simon and Betty." Thought Hunson.

"Hello your The Lord of Evil! It's in your job description to kill and lie. You love doing the wrong thing. Besides you'll be doing Simon and Betty a favor by killing them. It beats living in the Nightosphere or on this wasted planet. Marceline never has to know that we killed them." Said Dark Nature.

"I...guess you make a point. It's in everyone's best interest." Thought Hunson.

"It is. Would I ever steer you wrong? Never! I'm looking out for you." Said Dark Nature with a chuckle.

Hunson snapped back to reality and faced everyone. He looked at Marceline.

"Do you want to see where daddy lives and works?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Said Marceline as she nodded her head.

"Good." Said Hunson as he waved his hand making a dark red portal to appear. "It's time I show you all the Nightosphere."

Marceline looked scared as she took Hunson's hand.

"Everything will be alright." Hunson assured Marceline as they stepped through the port.

Simon and Betty glanced at one another before they went through the portal to vanish. Little did they know what trouble awaited them ahead in the Nightosphere.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Clash in the Nighosphere

Family

Chapter 8 Clash in the Nighosphere

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Simon, Betty, and Marceline found themselves in a lavish stone hallway with a red rug and torches. Hunson stood before them with a smile.

"Welcome to the Nightosphere! Here I am the ruler of everything!" Said Hunson.

"Your a king daddy?" Asked Marceline with wonder in her eyes.

"Yep. Here my word is law and everyone dose whatever I tell them. Your royalty here Marceline. Here you are a princess and when your older, you will be a queen." Said Hunson.

"Really?" Asked Marceline with a big smile on her face.

"Yes." Said Hunson as he fondled Marceline's hair. "Now come along I'll give you the grand tour of my palace. Just had it refurnished." He said as he lead them down the hallway.

Simon and Betty looked around. Something just wasn't right. So far they haven't encountered anyone else and they haven't seen what the world outside looked like. Both Simon and Betty sensed that Hunson was hiding something.

The group came to to a hallway full of doors.

"These are all the guest rooms. Why don't you pick yourself one." Said Hunson as he indicated the doors.

Simon and Betty walked to one room and went inside leaving Marceline and Hunson in the hallway. Marceline started telling Hunson about her time spent with Simon and Betty. A small frown creased Hunson's brow.

"Getting rid of Simon and Betty could be more troublesome then I thought. Marceline has grown attached to them." Thought Hunson.

"So what? You can still easily get rid of them. Once you tell Marceline she's half demon you can make up a story saying that Simon and Betty found out and they left saying they didn't want to deal with a demon child. If that doesn't work you could simply remove her memory of Simon and Betty from her Memory Core." Said Dark Nature.

"That could work." Thought Hunson.

Inside the guest room Simon and Betty were looking around at the one king size bed and bathroom. It seemed nice enough. Simon looked around for a window, but found none. He saw some cracks in the wall that interested him. Simon put on the crown and used his ice powers to weaken the spot on the wall. Betty came forward with her staff and smashed through the weakened wall creating a hole showing the outside world.

Simon and Betty peered through the hole and were met with a horrible sight. The land outside was made of black rocks with volcanos and large mounds of fire. Strange creatures that could only be demons walked and flew around the fire.

"This...is a nightmare. Marceline can't live here!" Said Betty.

"I agree. I...knew something wasn't right with Hunson. He didn't want us to see any of this." Said Simon.

"We need to get Marceline and get out of here it isn't safe." Said Simon.

A thought that Marceline was completely human crossed both Simon and Betty's minds. They looked at one another.

"If Marceline is part demon...do you think it's best to take her away from here?" Asked Betty.

"I don't think Marceline knows and as far as I know...this is her first time being here. Marceline may be part demon, but she's also part human. I don't know if letting her live here with Hunson is a good idea. I don't trust Hunson and I think his up to something bad." Said Simon.

"I agree. Hunson might be Marceline's father, but I have a feeling that he would be a terrible influence on Marceline." Said Betty.

"Then will have to find a way out of here or try to reason with Hunson." Said Simon.

"For Marceline's shake." Said Betty.

The two of them slowly walked out of the guest room to the hallway.

In the Underworld Linda had arrived at Death's palace. Death was just taking a break from his gardening, when he saw Linda and the look of concern on her face.

"What troubles you?" Asked Death.

"My husband just found Marceline, Simon, and Betty and his taken them to the Nightosphere! Hunson might try to suck the souls out of Simon and Betty, then he'll kill them and raise Marceline! I don't want Simon and Betty to die at the hands of my husband! They are innocent and they've taken good care of Marceline!" Exclaimed Linda.

"I see. You wish to speak to your husband and protect your child and her guardians." Said Death.

"Yes." Breathed Linda.

"Very well. I will open a portal to the Nightosphere for you." Said Death as he tapped the ground with his hoe.

A red portal appeared leading to the Nightosphere. Linda was fixing to fly through it, but Death stopped her.

"Let us see how things play out. The moment for you to speak to your husband will come soon." Said Death.

Linda sighed and waited as Death conjured up a viewing portal to see what was going on.

Simon and Betty walked into the hallway to join Hunson and Marceline.

"You like the room?" Asked Hunson.

"Yes it's very nice." Said Betty.

"I found a room for myself. You want to see?" Said Marceline excitedly.

"Sure." Said Betty as she took Marceline's hand and was lead to one of the guest rooms further down the hall.

"I'll check it out latter Marceline. Me and Hunson need to have a guy talk." Said Simon.

"Ok." Called Marceline as she and Betty disappeared into the guest room.

Simon and Hunson stood in the hall starring at one another.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Hunson.

"I want to talk about Marceline's future." Said Simon.

"Fine. Lets talk about this over some drinks." Said Hunson as he walked down the hallway.

Simon followed. A few minutes they entered a large room that appeared to be some kind of throne room with several features. Hunson walked over to a mini bar and opened a fridge pulling out a bottle of red wine and some glasses. Hunson poured himself a glass and offered the other to Simon. Simon shook his head no. Hunson shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the throne and sat in it.

"So my daughter been telling about all your little adventures. Very interesting stuff, especially how you've been teaching...things." Said Hunson as he sipped his glass.

"Yes, well someone should be there to teach her. To look out for her and protect her." Said Simon.

"I...suppose so." Said Hunson as he swirled the wine around in his glass.

"Marceline a good kid. I'm very concerned about her living here." Said Simon.

"And why is that?" Asked Hunson raising an eyebrow.

"I saw through a hole in the wall what the world outside this place looks like. It's not a safe place for a child." Said Simon.

"I really need better contractors." Muttered Hunson. "Look, I suppose by now you've figured out that Marceline isn't an ordinary child. She part demon." He said.

"I figured as much." Said Simon.

"Marceline will be fine here. I'll look after her. She's home where she belongs." Said Hunson.

"Did Marceline's mother know about this place?" Asked Simon.

"Yes." Said Hunson.

"Has she ever been here?" Asked Simon.

"No..." Said Hunson.

"Would she want Marceline to grow up here?" Asked Simon.

"It would be better then the wrecked remains of Earth." Said Hunson.

"We've managed to get by. But you still haven't answered the question." Said Simon.

"My wife would want Marceline to be with her father. Dose it really matter where she is as long as it's with family. Here Marceline will receive all the love and care she needs. She will be treated like a princess and when she is older she will be in charge of the Nightosphere. She'll be happy. I'll admit it's not a big fancy magical kingdom, but it's still a magical realm. My wife would by fine with Marceline living here." Said Hunson.

"So you say. Tell me what is your official title here?" Said Hunson.

"I guess I'll tell you. I am The Lord of Evil." Said Hunson with a big grin on his face.

This made Simon flench slightly.

"Your daughter is innocent and...pure. You wish...to make her evil and corrupt her?!" Said Simon in disbelief.

"Marceline is my daughter and she has my blood running through her veins. She is destined to be evil and take over the Nighosphere." Said Hunson as he tossed his glass away.

Simon felt his blood boil as he clenched his fist.

"Blood doesn't determine a person's destiny! Everybody has the right to choose the life they want! Your wrong about Marceline!" Declared Simon.

"Oh so your some kind of all knowing expert on destiny? Your just a mortal! I've been around for centuries. I know what's best for my daughter. Marceline future is not your concern. She's half demon anyway, why do you care about her anyway? She's here where she belongs. Your services are no longer required. So why don't you just grab your wife and leave." Said Hunson as he stood up.

"Marceline is more then, what you see. She's special. When I found her she was scared and all alone. Betty and I took her in and looked after as if she was our own daughter. It didn't matter to us if she looked odd or not. All we saw was an innocent child, who was frightened and needed love. The fact that she's part demon doesn't change a thing. I promised I would love and protect Marceline. If I left Marceline in this place I would be breaking my promise. I will not break my promise." Said Simon with a determined look in his eyes.

"Bold words. I must admit you have guts. You stand before me, without the tinniest trace of fear on you and I can tell you really do care for Marceline. You care for her so much your willing to defy me and destiny. You are either very brave or very foolish." Said Hunson as he walked up to Simon. "Either way I'll just take your soul!" He snarled as grabbed Simon by his jacket, opened his mouth very wide and started to suck.

Simon winched as he felt his very soul starting to leave his body. By sheer will power he resisted the pull, but he couldn't hold out for long. Simon reached down for his crown and put it on. Simon quickly launched a blast of snow into Hunson's mouth stopping the soul suction. Hunson's eyes widen in confusion as he looked at the glob of snow in his mouth. Before he could do anything Simon fired a basketball size chunk of ice at Hunson smacking him on the left side of his face hard. Hunson let go of Simon as he staggered back a bruise forming on his cheek. Hunson glared at Simon.

"So you do have a magical item that gives you powers. That explains how you've survived on Earth so long." Said Hunson.

"Yes and I will use this power to protect the people I care about from harm." Said Simon as he raised his hands crackling with energy.

Hunson charged at Simon. Simon unleashed a might blast of ice wind attempting to knock Hunson back, but The Lord of Evil kept moving forward taking one powerful step at a time towards Simon. Simon quickly changed tactics by firing a large ice chunk at Hunson striking him in the chest. The blow caught Hunson off guard and it made him lose his concentration. Hunson flew backwards and crashed into his throne smashing it to bits. Simon stopped his attack breathing hard. Hunson staggered out of the wrecked remains of his throne and faced Simon.

"Hunson I do not wish to fight. Just allow me, Betty, and Marceline to return to Earth. We can work something out. You can come visit Marceline whenever you want." Said Simon.

"Oh there will be a fight! None of you are leaving! I don't want to visit my daughter, I want her to live with me here!" Snarled Hunson.

"I...know you want her to live here, but I'm against it. This isn't the proper place for a child." Said Simon.

"This is my world and my rules! Now I will show you the true terror of The Lord of Evil!" Shouted Hunson as he started to change before Simon's eyes.

Hunson's head split right open to reveal a gigantic monstrous bluish head with curved horns took it's place. Pink tentacles hung from the bottom of the head along, with shadowy tendrils, and several green orbs.

Simon took a frightful step back. Hunson let out a nasty laugh. Simon clenched his fist and took a defensive stance. In one quick movement he created a wall of ice between himself and Hunson. Simon then quickly turned away and ran towards the hallway.

"I have to get Betty and Marceline out of here." Thought Simon.

There was a loud crackling sound and the ice wall exploded with a loud explosion knocking Simon to the ground and destroying a huge chunk of one of the walls showing the world outside. Hunson strolled towards Simon.

"Where do you think, your going? This is my world. There is no where you can hide." Said Hunson.

"I was trying to get Betty and Marceline far away from you." Said Simon as he stood up to face Hunson.

"Oh so now you want to fight? This will be fun." Said Hunson with a chuckle.

"I will protect Marceline and Betty from you monster!" Shouted Simon as he unleashed a blast of icicles at Hunson.

The icicles pelted Hunson making him stagger back.

"What kind of father are you? You weren't there for Marceline, when she needed you and when you did show up, you wanted to kill her guardians and raise her to be evil! I will not let you have your way!" Shouted Simon as he continued his attack.

"Enough of this!" Roared Hunson as one if his shadowy tendrils leaped forward and wrapped around Simon dragging him up close. "I am a good father! I was unaware of what happened on Earth so I didn't know what was going on. Marceline is destined to grow up evil and I can't have some goody guardians raising her and feeling her head with ideas!"

Simon was only paying a little attention to Hunson's words. Behind Hunson a large block of ice in the shape of a fist was floating behind Hunson. Simon commanded the block forward to strike Hunson in the face making him release Simon. Simeon's beard grew out and his rose into the air. Hunson glared up at him.

"Your proving to be far more trouble, then I thought. I will take my time killing you." Said Hunson as he charged at Simon.

Simon just launched one massive icicle after another at Hunson forcing him to dodge about.

Elsewhere Marceline and Betty had heard the explosion from earlier and had gone to see what it was. They reached the throne room and saw Simon and Hunson fighting, they ducked behind a wall. Marceline starred at her father in absolute horror.

"Daddy...?" She whispered fearfully.

"Marceline...it'll be ok." Said Betty as she put a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"Daddy is...a monster. Am I a...monster?" Asked Marceline.

"No your nothing like your father sweetie. Your not a monster. Your a beautiful caring girl." Said Betty as she gave Marceline a comforting hug.

Marceline calmed down a bit. Then she saw the hole created from the fight and the world outside. Marceline just starred at the world of the Nightosphere and began to shake with fear. Betty grabbed Marceline and hugged her close to her.

"It's ok...will be back home soon. I promise." Said Betty.

Hunson finally got close enough to Simon to leap at him. Simon waved his hands making all the ice on the ground to gather up and shoot upwards wrapping around Hunson and in casing most of his body, except his head in ice. Hunson snarled and roared at Simon.

"I will go get Betty and Marceline. No harm will come to them from you." Said Simon.

"This is far from over!" Roared Hunson as his body glowed with green energy and he smashed through the ice encasing his body.

A chuck of ice knocked the crown from Simon's head. Several of Hunson's shadow tendrils shot out, grabbed Simon, and hurled him into a wall with an incredible amount of force. Simon groaned as blood dripped from his lower lip. Hunson landed on the ground. His eyes landed on a large red ax hanging from the wall and he grabbed it.

"Time to say goodbye Simon." Said Hunson as walked towards Simon with the ax raised high.

"NO Daddy don't kill him!" Cried Marceline as she ran out from behind the wall towards Simon burying her head into his chest. "I just want to go home!" She sobbed.

"It's...alright Marceline. Everything...will...be ok." Said Simon weakly as he wrapped an arm around Marceline.

"Marceline...you are home." Said Hunson slightly stunned as he watched his daughter and Simon.

Hunson's head changed back into it's more humanoid form as he tried to walk towards them, but Betty came out of hiding and stood before Hunson with her walking staff ready to defend. She was nervous, but she was ready to die defending Simon and Marceline.

"That's not what Marceline means by home." Said Betty.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hunson.

"Home...is with the people you care about most." Said Betty.

"But I'm her father. I love her." Said Hunson as he turned back into his more humanoid form.

"If you...love Marceline, you would not keep her here in the Nightosphere. This place scares her and...you scared her a bit." Said Betty.

Hunson was stunned by these words. He didn't know what to say. He dropped his ax to the ground.

In the Underworld, Death turned to Linda.

"Now is the time to speak to your husband. Convince him to let Marceline stay with Simon and Betty and to return to Earth." Said Death.

Linda nodded as she flew through the portal and vanished.

In the Nightosphere Hunson was still trying to figure out what to say, when he heard a voice.

"Hunson let Marceline go with Simon and Betty to Earth."

Hunson turned his head startled to see the pale ghostly figure of Linda floating a few yards away. Betty just starred at Hunson confused, she had no idea what he was looking at. Betty kept her eyes on Hunson as she walked backwards towards Simon and Marceline and knelt down next to them.

"Hunson if our love meant anything, you will honor my wishes and have our daughter brought up right. Simon and Betty will take care of Marceline and set a good example for her." Said Linda.

"Very well. I will honor your wishes my love. If you wish for Marceline to be raised...by Simon and Betty. Then so be it." Said Hunson.

"Thank you Hunson. I love you." Said Linda before she vanished.

"I love...you to Linda." Said Hunson with a sad look in his eyes.

Hunson turned to face Simon, Betty, and Marceline. Simon was standing up with help from Betty and he had the crown back on. Simon gently pushed Betty back and got in front of her and Marceline ready to defend them. Hunson raised his right hand and snapped his finger. A portal appeared behind him.

"Your free to return to Earth." Said Hunson.

"What are you up to?" Asked Simon as he eyed Hunson suspiciously.

"Nothing...you were right. The Nightosphere is no place to raise a child. I was...wrong. And I apologize." Said Hunson.

"Um...ok." Said Simon.

Simon, Betty, and Marceline walked towards the portal. As they got closer Marceline walked over to Hunson and hugged him.

"Bye...daddy. I love you." Said Marceline.

"And...I love you to sweetie." Said Hunson.

Simon, Betty, and Marceline entered the portal returning to the cabin on earth. The portal vanished. Hunson let out a sigh. He walked over to his throne and set it back to the way it was. He sat in it, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a locket. Hunson opened it and looked at a picture of himself, Linda, and a baby Marceline. A small black tear fell from Hunson's eyes as he held the locket in his hands.

On Earth Simon, Betty, and Marceline were settling in for the night. Marceline asked if she could sleep in the same bed as Simon and Betty. The two guardians smiled and said yes. Marceline got in between them and they all fell fast asleep.

In the Underworld, Linda thanked Death for his help before returning to Death World 51. She pulled out the magic mirror and starred at an image of Marceline sleeping with Simon and Betty.

"Sweet dreams Marceline." Said Betty.

A destiny had been decided for a child, but still there was a long road ahed.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Penguins and a Snowman

Family

Chapter 9 Penguins and a Snowman

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the weeks that had followed the Nightosphere incident things had been going ok. Simon and Betty took good care of Marceline as they traveled. Marceline was having a minor identity crisis by wondering if she was indeed a monster. One day while they were camping near the outskirts of a city. Marceline decided to ask Simon and Betty if she was a monster.

"Simon. Betty. Am I a...monster?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course not sweetie! You our little girl." Said Betty.

"But...my daddy...was a monster." Said Marceline as she shivered at the memory of her father's monstrous form.

"Marceline...just because your father...was kind of a monster. That doesn't mean you are one." Said Simon.

"But...will I become a monster?" Asked Marceline nervously.

"No you will not. You can become whatever you want." Said Simon.

This seemed to comfort Marceline, but then a new thought came into Marceline's mind concerning her father.

"Is...my daddy a bad person?" Asked Marceline.

Simon and Betty shared a look. Finally Simon spoke.

"Well...Marceline your dad rules...a scary place, but he cares for you. He wanted to raise you in the Nightosphere. I refused and we fought, but...he eventually saw that raising you in the Nightosphere was a bad thing to do. Your dad wanted you...to come with us instead of living in the Nightosphere. In his own way his showing that he loves you. In my opinion...that makes him a good person." Said Simon.

Marceline relaxed and smiled.

"My dad is scary, but his a good person." Said Marceline.

"Indeed he is." Said Betty.

The three of them got into their sleeping a bags and went to bed. The next day they went into town. They walked down the street keeping an eye out for mutants, when they came across the entrance to a zoo. Marceline eyed the zoo entrance with excitement.

"Can we take a look at the zoo?" Marceline asked excitedly.

"Sure, but we must be careful. Some animals could have gotten out." Said Betty.

"Lions, Tigers, and bears oh my!" Joked Simon.

Betty just rolled her eyes and smiled at Simon's silliness. The three of them walked into the zoo and began to explore. The zoo was mostly intact, but a good number of the cages were broken and there were no signs of any animals. The only animals they encountered were some birds and a few dead animal skeletons. Marceline was beginning to look disappointed. Simon saw a sign that read aquarium up ahead.

"Lets see if there's anything here." Said Simon.

"Ok." Said Marceline cheerfully.

They walked towards the aquarium and began to explore it. They soon came across a large half empty fish tank. A few fish were swimming around in the water.

"Look at all the fish!" Laughed Marceline excitedly.

"Good to see something else is alive and well." Said Betty.

Marceline looked over and saw another exhibit that was connected to the aquarium. Marceline became curious and went over to see what it was. Betty and Simon quickly followed her. The exhibit was a bunch of white pillars and slopes with a large white wall with several holes connected to a pool that connected to the aquarium. There appeared to be nothing living in the exhibit.

"I wonder what animal lived here?" Said Betty.

Marceline leaned forward against the old guardrail trying to get a better look at the exhibit. Suddenly the guardrail snapped and Marceline fell down one of the slopes and into the exhibit!

"Marceline!" Cried Simon and Betty.

Marceline stood up shaking her head.

"I'm ok! This place is cold though." Called Marceline.

"Hold will be right down to get you." Said Simon as he put on his crown and began to create a stairway of ice for him and Betty to climb down.

Marceline looked over at the wall with holes. Marceline was looking at one of the larger holes, when she heard a sound coming from it. Something was coming out of the hole! Marceline took a frightful step back a look of fear began to appear on her face. And then a tiny penguin walked out of the hole and looked at Marceline.

"Wenk!" Said the penguin as it waddled up to Marceline and began to nuzzle up against her.

"Hey there little guy!" Laughed Marceline as she petted the penguin's head.

Simon and Betty finally made it down to Marceline and stood next to her and the penguin. Another dozen penguin came out of the holes and waddled towards the group and gather around Simon.

"Penguins." Said Simon in amazement as he scratched each of the penguins heads.

"They must have been living off the fish all this time." Said Betty.

"Looks like I'm a penguin magnet." Joked Simon.

"They love cool dudes." Joked Betty.

Simon walked past the penguins and looked at the aquarium. There weren't that many fish in it. The penguins would eventually eat them all and starve to death.

"We need to find these guys a new home." He said.

Betty looked at the aquarium and nodded in agreement. One by one Simon and Betty picked up the penguins and walked them up the ice staircase Simon had made, until all the penguins were out of the exhibit.

"Where are we going to take them?" Asked Marceline as the the penguin she first encountered stood next to her.

"Well we need to find a river or lake where they can get fish to eat and have water." Said Simon.

"Guess will go into the woods and see what we can find." Said Betty.

They made their way out of the zoo and towards the woods. Simon herding the penguins. After a few hours they decided to rest. The penguins were looking tired and miserable. Simon put on his crown and created a giant mound of snow for the penguins to play on. Marceline joined in along with Simon and Betty. The three of them built a snowman.

"He needs a hat." Said Marceline.

She looked over at a nearby tree and found an old top hat lying there. She picked it up and handed to Betty, who put it on the snowman's head.

"Now doesn't he look handsome." Said Betty.

Simon, who was still wearing the crown chuckled and waved his hands. A tiny white spark of energy flew from Simon's hands and hit the snowman. The snowman blinked his eyes and suddenly came to life. The Snowman smiled and waved. Betty and Marceline starred in amazement at the snowman.

"Simon did you do that?" Asked Betty.

"I...think I did." Said Simon as he starred at his hands in amazement.

"Hello Mr. Snowman." Said Marceline as she walked up to the snowman with a big smile on her face as she shook the snowman's hand.

The snowman shook Marceline's hand.

"Lets play!" Laughed Marceline as she ran around.

The snowman nodded and scooted after Marceline to play. After a few hours the snow started to melt away. The snowman started to melt making Marceline sad.

"Don't worry Marceline I can bring him back." Said Simon.

"Really?" Asked Marceline.

Simon smiled as he put on his crown and waved his hand at the melted snowman. The snowman reformed and waved at Marceline. Marceline laughed with delight. Soon the sun began to set. Marceline was having a little pretend tea party, with Simon, Betty, a penguin, Hambo, and the snowman.

"Well it looks like we made a couple of new friends today." Said Betty.

"Yep, but they need names." Said Simon as he scratched his beard.

"I already named the snowman Frosty." Said Marceline.

"A good name. Now we just need a name for our little penguin friend. How about...Petter? No that's to corny. Polly? Na to birdie. Oh I got it. Will call him Gunter!" Said Simon.

"I like it." Said Marceline.

The newly named Gunter nuzzled up to Marceline in agreement. Soon the little group went to sleep with their new friends.

Hundreds of miles away in the building that the Lich had made it's lair the Lich sat atop a stone throne. The evil being was deep in thought. Recently he had picked up a sign of life and joy. Worst of all he had picked up a sign of hope for the world. A mortal was welding a powerful magical artifact and giving the world a new hope.

"This can not be allowed. I will not have a mere mortal give the world hope. I will crush this mortal and all those with him. This light of hope must be extinguish, before it has a chance to spread." Said the Lich as he stood up.

The Lich walked out of his lair and flew west in the direction where Simon and the others were.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 An Evil Encounter

Family

Chapter 10 An Evil Encounter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Simon was having a horrible dream. In his dream he was in the ruins of a city and everything was covered in green flames. In the distance Simon heard Marceline crying in fear. He looked to his right and saw Betty clutching Marceline to her chest surrounded by a circle of green flames.

"Simon hurry!" Called Betty.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Simon as he ran towards them putting on his crown.

Simon reached them and extinguished the flames with a blast of snow. Simon walked towards Betty and Marceline.

"Are you alright?" Asked Simon.

Before Betty or Marceline could answer they looked behind Simon and a look of utter horror appeared on their faces. Simon turned around and was shocked to see a group of skeletons staggering towards them with their teeth clacking. Simon quickly stepped in front of Betty and Marceline raising his hands crackling with energy. Simon unleashed a powerful blast of ice shattering the legs of the skeletons. But the lose of limbs didn't stop the skeletons. They continued to crawl forward using their arms to drag themselves forward. Simon took a deep breath and fired several icicles at the skeletons aiming for their heads. Simeon's aim was true and all the skeletons were dead.

"Glad that's over." Said Simon as he wiped his brow.

"Oh this is far from over. This is only the beginning." Said a deep voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Simon, Betty, and Marceline looked around trying to locate the speaker. The air was filled with a cold chuckle that made them all shiver in fear. The chuckling turned into a full fledge mad laugh. Despite the green flames surrounding them the air seemed to be getting colder. For the first time since Simon got his powers from the crown, Simon felt cold. It wasn't regular cold from the weather. It was the cold feeling of dread.

Simon looked over to Betty and Marceline. Marceline was hanging on to Betty in fear as Betty whispered soothing words to Marceline telling her everything was going to be alright. Simon saw the look of fear in Betty's eyes, but she was trying to be brave and comforting for Marceline.

"I have to be brave and strong. I must protect Betty and Marceline." Thought Simon as he clenched his fist and looked at his surroundings. "Come out here and face me!"

"Your a brave, but foolish man. Very well if your so eager to die then I will gladly grant you your wish." Said the voice.

A large figure emerged from the flames and walked towards Simon. The figures form was obscured by darkness. All Simon could tell was that the figure had curled horns and glowing green eyes. The figure seemed to be growing bigger with every step he took towards Simon. For some reason Simon felt more terrified of this figure then he was of Hunson. Simon turned to Betty and Marceline.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Shouted Simon.

Betty turned and ran towards the right carrying Marceline. Simon shot a blast of ice wind at the wall of flames clearing a path for Betty and Marceline. Just when it seemed like Betty and Marceline were going to escape the flames sprung back up blocking their escape. Simon turned to the figure who stood a few yards away laughing. Simon raised his hands coursing with ice magic.

"Your powers will not protect you and your loved ones from me. I am the end. I come for everyone. It is futile to fight me. You have no hope of beating me." Said the figure.

Simon glanced over at Betty and Marceline. Marceline was crying and shivering in fear as she clutched Hambo to her chest and hugged Betty. Betty was doing her best to calm Marceline and shield her with her body. Simon clenched his fist as he turned towards the figure.

"I made a promise to them that I would protect them. I will protect them! You will not harm my family! As long as there's a breath of my life in my body I'll keep on protecting them. You claim to be the end and that it's futile to fight you. But your wrong! Nothing is impossible and there is always hope!" Declared Simon.

"A mortal who still believes in hope for a better world and that a promise is all he needs to beat me! Your pathetic and weak minded like the rest of your race! Allow me to reunite you with the rest of your race!" Shouted the figure as he fired a large green fireball at Simon.

Simon raised his hands and created an ice shield to fend off the attack. The fireball collided with the shield and exploded destroying the shield and sending Simon crashing to the ground on his back. Simon staggered to his feet and fired several icicles at the figure. The figure raised his hand and green flames melted most of the icicles. A few icicles got through and pierced the figures chest, but he didn't seem bothered by them. Simon fired a powerful freeze blast intending to freeze the figure. The figure raised one hand and the blast collided with it. There was a flash of light that blinded everyone for a second. When it cleared Simon saw that only the figure's hand was frozen. The figure flenched his frozen hand shattering the ice and freeing his hand. Simon could only stare in shock as the figure just warped right in front of him and backhanded him knocking Simon to the ground and knocking the crown from his head.

"SIMON!" Cried Betty and Marceline.

Simon reached out for the crown but the figure slammed a skeletal foot down on Simon's arm really hard. Simon shouted in pain as the figure laughed.

"We won't be having any more ice magic." Said the figure as he looked down at Simon then he glanced over at Betty and Marceline. "You know there are worse things in this life then death and physical pain. It's the emotional pain of watching those close to you die horribly and you can only watch because you are powerless to stop it." He said as he fired as he fired a massive blast of green fired at Betty and Marceline!

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Simon as the fireball hit Betty and Marceline.

There was a loud scream and a flash of light and smoke, when the smoke cleared all that was left of Betty and Marceline were a few blacked burned bones. The figure got his foot off of Simon. Simon just starred at the remains of Betty and Marceline tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. This is the end for all things. Hope is dead along with everything else in this world. Now you must die!" Said the figure as he raised his hands and unleashed a powerful explosion of green flames.

Simon could only stare at the flames as they raced towards him. He no longer had the will to keep on fighting. Everyone he loved was gone and he would soon being joining them. The flames hit Simon and he woke up in the real world in a cold sweat. Simon bolted up from his sleeping bag waking Betty up.

"Simon what's wrong?" Asked Betty with concern as she looked at Simon.

"I had the most horrible dream. It...was just terrible and it felt so real." Said Simon as he began to tell Betty his dream.

"That...sounds like quit a dream. But you shouldn't...let it bother you. Marceline and I are still here." Said Betty as she put a comforting on Simon's shoulder.

"But...what if it wasn't a dream. What...it was a vision of the future? If it was...then were all going to die and there's nothing I can do to prevent it!" Cried Simon as he looked at the ground.

"Don't doubt yourself! So what if it was a vision of the future? It's...probably a possible future your being warned about. The future isn't written in stone Simon. It...can be changed. Your the strongest most kindhearted person I know, if anyone can change a supposed future it's you! You protected me from a nuclear blast, you helped raise a child, you protected both me and Marceline from mutants and Hunson Abadeer. You've accomplished so much. I know you can protect us from whatever this is." Said Betty.

"But what...if I'm not strong enough? Without the crown I'm nothing." Said Simon.

"You are strong enough. The crown is only a tool that gave you powers, your the one who shapes and controls those powers. Crown or no crown you are strong." Said Betty as she leaned forward and kissed Simon on the lips. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"Your right. I can't doubt myself. There are people who I care about who need my protection. Thanks for those words Betty I really needed them." Said Simon with a smile as he kissed Betty.

"Someone has to be there to talk sense into you when you start acting depressed." Said Betty with a smile.

"I love you." Said Simon.

"I love you to." Said Betty.

The two of them fell asleep next to each other.

On the edge of an abandoned city the Lich was arriving. The evil being flew through the sky and landed on a building. The Lich sensed that the mortals were close by. The Lich decided to wait until they came into the city, so he could kill them at his own leisure.

"Soon this spark of hope will be extinguished and soon the rest of the universe will follow." Said the Lich as he waved his hand at the ground below. "Rise my children." He said as several skeletons busted out of the ground.

The skeletons teeth clattered as they awaited their master's command. It wouldn't be long.

Simon, Betty, Marceline, Gunter, and the rest of the penguins woke up the next morning. Simon recreated Frosty to play with Marceline. The little group headed into town to look to see what they could find. For some reason there were a bunch of dark clouds in the sky. As they entered the city Simon felt like they were being watched. As they went deeper into the city the air seemed to become more chilly. Then Simon heard something and raised his hand telling everyone else to stop.

"What is it?" Asked Betty.

"I thought I heard something." Said Simon.

"I...think I hear something clattering." Said Marceline as she shivered in fright.

"It be ok." Said Betty as she went to comfort Marceline.

Suddenly a large circle of green flames spread across the street surrounding the group as several skeletons stumbled towards them teeth clattering. Marceline squealed with fright as Betty clutched her close to her chest. Simon put on the crown and faced the skeletons.

"These creatures were in my dream, so they should die just like them." Thought Simon as he fired several icicles at the skeleton heads destroying the creatures.

"You did it!" Cheered Marceline.

"Impressive you took down my minions faster then expected. The crown chose wisely when it made you it's master. However it doesn't matter you will all die here today." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Simon recognized the voice from his dream. The events of his dream would not play out like he experienced. Simon would make sure Betty and Marceline would live this time. Simon scanned the street and saw a nearby manhole cover. Simon pointed a hand at the manhole cover and blew it off with his powers.

"Everybody go into the hole. I'll deal with whoever is out there." Said Simon.

Betty and Marceline walked over to Simon.

"Please...be careful Simon." Said Marceline as she threw her little arms around Simon's neck.

"I promise you'll 'll be fine and I will come back to you." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline.

"I love you Simon." Said Marceline.

"I love you to sweetheart." Said Simon.

The two of them stopped hugging. Betty faced Simon.

"Go beat him Simon and change the future you saw. Your a great man worthy of that crown's power. Your as nobel as any king and I know you'll come back to us." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the lips.

"Thank you. I promise I'll come for you as soon as I'm done with this my queen." Said Simon as he kissed Betty back.

"I love you." Said Betty.

"And I love you." Said Simon.

The sound of approaching foot steps alerted everybody that someone was coming. Betty grabbed Marceline's hand and ran to the manhole and went down it. Gunter and the other penguins ran to the manhole and jumped down it. Frosty was fixing to follow them down, but a green fireball flew out of the wall of flames and destroyed the snowman. Simon saw a figure emerge from the flames. Simon got a real good look at the figure, whose features weren't obscured by darkness. The figure was a rotting horrible corpse like creature with horns. The figure walked towards Simon towering over him.

"So we finally meet spark of hope. I will destroy you and go after those you helped escaped. You've only bought them a little time. I will track them down and destroy them." Said the Lich.

"You will do no such thing. I will stop you." Said Simon.

"Bold words for a foolish old man." Said the Lich.

"Bold, but true. I promised them that I would protect them and I tend to keep that promise." Said Simon as his hands crackled with energy.

"Foolish old ma. You think a promise will stop me? Your just as foolish as your race." Said the Lich.

"I do believe my promise will stop you. I intend to keep my promise." Said Simon.

The Lich just laughed.

"What name do you go by monster?" Asked Simon.

"You won't live long enough to know it. The only thing you need to know is that I am the end and that it's futile to fight me." Said the Lich .

"Will just see about!" Said Simon as he unleashed a blast of ice wind and knocked the Lich back a few steps.

Simeon's beard grew out and he took flight.

"You can not escape me!" Snarled the Lich as he flew after Simon.

Simon flew through the city looking for something he could use against the Lich. His eyes landed on a building that was less stable looking then the others. A dangerous idea popped into Simon's head as he flew towards the building. The Lich fired several fireballs at Simon. Simon dodged them and fired several icicles at the Lich. The evil being destroyed most of them, but a few pierced his shoulder. Simon reached the building and the Lich fired more fireballs at him. Simon dodged the fireballs and they struck the building instead. The building made a grinding nose and titled slightly. Simon flew upwards and created a snowball, which he dropped right onto the Lich's face blinding him.

The Lich spluttered as he wiped the snow from his face. Simon flew by him to the ground and landed in front of the building. The Lich saw him and flew towards the ground landing a few yards away from Simon. Simon fired a blast of ice into the air above the Lich and made it rain icicles. A few icicles hit the Lich in the shoulder, while a few other pierced his cape and parts of his robe pinning them to the ground.

"Your pathetic attacks annoy me!" Snarled the Lich as he fired a fireball at Simon.

Simon dodged out of the way as the fireball flew by and struck a pillar on the building creating a large explosion sending Simon flying a few yards away from the building.

"It's time to finish this." Said the Lich as he tried to move forward, but found his clothes pinned by several icicles sticking out of the ground.

The Lich just looked them annoyed as Simon stood up laughing.

"Has the hopelessness of your fight against me finally settled in and driven you mad?" Asked the Lich.

"No quit. I just lured you into a trap and you just fail for it." Said Simon as a serious look appeared on his face.

The Lich looked at Simon slightly confused. Then he heard a loud screeching sound that made him turn to face the building. The building had lost much of it's support and now it was slowly leaning forward and falling towards the Lich!

"You won't be killing anyone today!" Shouted Simon as he took to the air and flew away.

"Curse you mortal! I will hunt you down and kill you and your loved ones slowly! This is not over!" Roared the Lich in rage as the building fell right on top of him with a tremendous crash.

On the outskirts of the city Betty, Marceline, Gunther, and the rest of the penguins were watching the city. They heard a tremendous crash and saw a dust cloud rise out of the city.

"You...think Simon is ok?" Asked Marceline.

Before Betty could answer a figure descended from the sky.

"Hello everyone I'm ok!" Called Simon as he landed on the ground.

"Simon!" Cheered Marceline as she ran forward and threw her arms around Simon. "I thought we...lost you!" She cried.

"I made you and Betty a promise that I would return to you. I will always keep my promises and I will never abandon you." Said Simon as he kissed Marceline's brow.

Betty walked over to Simon and Marceline and joined in on the hug.

"You did Simon. You protected us like you promise and you changed the future. Great job." Said Betty.

"Thanks. It was my desire to protect you and Marceline that kept me strong and your words last night helped a lot." Said Simon as he kissed Betty back.

Gunther and the rest of the penguins waddled over to the group and nuzzled against them. There was much laughter and joy that night.

In the ruins of the city. The fallen building laid on the ground in a twisted pile of wreckage. Suddenly a skeletal hand shot out of the wreckage and the Lich pulled himself out of the pile. The Lich had cracks all over his body and one arm was missing. The evil being clenched its one remaining good hand into a fist.

"I underestimated you mortal. You proved more troublesome then I predicted. You may have won this little battle, but this is far from over. Will meet again and next time you will know the true meaning of suffering." Vowed the Lich as he took flight and headed in the direction of his tower.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Home and Music

Family

Chapter 11 Home and Music

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the days that followed the incident with the Lich, Simon, Betty, Marceline, Gunter, and all the penguins headed north. After a long journey they came across several snow covered mountains that had a stream going through it. Simon studied the mountain with interest. The largest of the mountains caught his attention.

"This is it." Said Simon.

"What?" Asked Betty.

"This is where we will make our home and live." Said Simon as he pointed at the large mountain.

"It's like a big tower of a castle." Said Marceline as she looked at the mountain.

"Your right it dose look like the tower of a big castle." Said Simon as he fondled Marceline's head. "This is going to be our new home. Lets pretend it's our own little kingdom. You can be Queen Marceline."

"I like that!" Said Marceline excitedly.

Betty just smiled at Simon.

"You certainly have a great sense of imagination." Said Betty.

"Well it's like Einstein used to say. Imagination is more valuable then knowledge." Said Simon.

"I couldn't agree more. Just look at how happy Marceline is." Said Betty as she pointed at Marceline.

Marceline was pretending to be a queen giving orders to Hambo and Gunter. Simon and Betty chuckled at the scene. Soon they headed towards the mountain. As they got closer they saw a huge cave in the back. Simon pulled out a flashlight and led the way inside. They made their way to a large spacious cavern. The inside of the mountain was surprisingly not that cold. The cavern broke up into several corridors.

"Alright everyone lets find ourselves a room." Said Simon as he led everyone down one corridor.

The group found themselves in a smaller chamber. Simon looked around at it satisfied.

"I here by dub this room the master bed room!" He declared.

"This is great!" Cheered Marceline.

Simon saws crack in one of the walls and went to go investigate it. Simon pulled a small hammer out of his backpack and hit the wall with it creating more cracks. After a couple of minutes Simon put the hammer down and put his crown on. Taking a deep breath he raised his hands and created a massive burst of ice wind blasting the wall and making a medium size hole. Betty and Marceline looked out the hole and saw the night sky.

"I present the master bedroom view." Said Simon with a bow.

"It's wonderful." Said Betty.

"You can see everything from here." Said Marceline.

After starring up at the night sky the group pulled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. The next morning Simon walked out of the mountain and examined the area. Simon knew if he wanted to make the mountain into a good home, he was going to need some help. Simon looked at the snowy ground an idea coming to mind.

"Lets see if I can whip myself a few helpers." Said Simon as he put on his crown and blasted a pile of snow with his magic.

A dozen plies of snow rose up from the ground and began to take humanoid shapes. The new snow creatures stood over eight feet tall and had little eyes and mouths. Simon smiled at the new creatures satisfied with his work.

"What's going on here?" Asked Betty as she and Marceline came out of the mountain.

"Oh I just created a few helpers to help with our new home." Said Simon.

"Giant snow man!" Cheered Marceline as she ran up to the nearest snow creature.

The snow creature smiled down at Marceline and picked her up. Marceline laughed happily as the snow creature carried her around. Simon and Betty just smiled.

"I'm going into town to find us some furniture. Will you be ok?" Asked Simon.

"Will be fine. Just come back safely." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"I'll be back before nightfall and I'm going to bring you something good." Said Simon as he and the remaining snow creatures walked off.

A couple of hours latter Simon and the snow creatures came across a city. The walked into the city and came across a furniture store. Simon created some more snow and made a dozen more snow creatures. Simon then went about picking out furniture for the mountain. Simon found a couple of beds, a couch, a table, a couple of battery powered lamps, and some chairs. Simon then saw a display of old instruments consisting of a drum set, a keyboard, and an old wooden guitar.

"A little music were bring some joy to the girls." Said Simon as he bundled up the instruments and strapped them to his back.

A few hours latter Simon and the snow creatures returned to the mountain.

"Special delivery from Super Simon's delivery service." Said Simon as the snow creatures went into the mountain and started to set up the furniture.

Simon went around with his hammer to create some cracks in a wall. He then used his powers to blast a hole and create some more makeshift windows. Simon then walked outside to get Betty and Marceline and show them the new furniture. A few minutes latter Simon was showing the girls around.

"As you can see we have a lovely living room with a comfy couch and over here we have ourselves a nice little dining room complete with a table and chairs." Said Simon as he lead the girls down a hall. "Here is your room Marcy." He said as he indicated a small room with a bed.

"Yea! Thank you Simon!" Said Marceline as she threw her arms around Simon's waist and hugged him.

"Your welcome sweetie." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline.

An hour latter the group was eating a meal of fruits and canned goods. Simon left the table and came back with the instruments.

"For tonight for your dinning pleasure. It's Simon the singer!" Said Simon as he set the drums up and began to sing.

"Welcome home

To this Winter Wonderland

It's been a long journey

But now we have a home

And although it's been tough

We've made it and things are going to get better

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Lets settle down and cheer

Don't pay no mind to the monsters

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

But don't worry

Just know you're not alone

Your family is here and you are home."

Betty and Marceline clapped and cheered as Simon took bow.

"Thank you I'll be here all night." Said Simon.

Betty began to clean up the table as Marceline walked over to the instruments and looked at them. She walked over to a guitar.

"You like the guitar?" Asked Simon as he watched Marceline from a chair.

"I do. My mommy was a musician and she played the guitar." Said Marceline as a sad look appeared in her eyes.

"Hey why don't I teach you how to play?" Said Simon.

"Really?" Asked Marceline eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure. I was quit a musician back in the day." Said Simon as he pulled out an old photo album from his backpack and showed Marceline a picture of his younger self playing a guitar.

"Who's that?" Asked Marceline as she pointed at the picture.

"Well believe it or not that's me! Well me before I went blue and grew this beard and long nose." Said Simon.

Marceline studied the picture.

"Oh yeah I see it now! You have the same smile as you do now." Said Marceline.

"I guess I do." Said Simon with a smile. "Now how about I teach you a little guitar?"

"Ok." Said Marceline.

Marceline sat in Simon's lap. Simon picked up the guitar and put it in Marceline's lap and showed her a few basic moves. Marceline followed Simon's instructions and managed to carry a little tune. An hour or so latter it was time for bed. Marceline changed into a large night shirt, before be lead by Simon and Betty to, her new room. Simon and Betty tucked Marceline in.

"You played the guitar really well tonight." Said Simon.

"Yep! When I grow up I wanna be a rock star!" Said Marceline.

"You can be whatever you want sweetie." Said Simon with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course. It's your life and you can do whatever you want with it. If music is something you love, then go do it." Said Betty.

"I will. Thanks." Said Marceline as she got into her bed with Hambo.

"Goodnight Mary. We love you." Said Simon as he tucked Marceline into bed.

"I love you Simon. I love you Betty." Said Marceline.

"We love you to sweetie." Said Betty.

Marceline closed her eyes and went to sleep. Simon and Betty just looked at her smiling before going off to their bed room.

In the months that followed Simon went hard to work improving the new home. Using his eyes powers he chipped away at a rock ledge and made a staircase that went higher into the mountain. As he reached the top, Simon used his powers to cut three holes into the wall. Simon looked out of the hole pleased with his work.

Simon then grabbed Betty and Marceline and walked them out of the mountain a few yards with a camera and a tripod. When they were far enough Simon set up the tripod and set the timer. Simon quickly ran over to Betty and Marceline and they smiled for the camera as it took a picture of them and their house. There was a flash and a photo popped out of the camera. Simon took it out, so everybody could see.

"It's a good family picture." Said Betty.

"It looks like we have a big tall snowman behind us." Giggled Marceline

"Outhouse dose look like a big snowman." Said Simon in agreement.

They walked back to their house, framed the picture, and hung it on the wall of their living room. And so the family found a home in the strange new world. Little did they know that there were still some hardships ahead of them and that there were many strange and beautiful things they had yet to encounter.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Home Attack

Family

Chapter 12 Home Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the years that followed Simon, Marceline, and Betty grew closer as a family. There had been a couple of mutant attacks, but they had pulled through. The were no mutants in the nearby cities. For some reason they had moved on. This made life for the family, much easier since they could gather more supplies without the worry of being attacked. Life was actually looking good. But alas the peace was going to be cut short, by the return of an old enemy.

Hundreds of miles away the Lich sat in his lair plotting and scheming. The evil being had conquered a couple of old cities and was planning his revenge on Simon. The Lich believed that Simon was a threat. Simon offered the world a chance of hope and the Lich knew that hope was a dangerous thing.

The Lich was pondering his revenge as he drank from a goblet that had liquid from the Well of Power, when he sensed a presence. He turned to see a red cloaked figure wearing a white and red mask. Two white eyes looked out from the mask. The Lich turned to the figure an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Ah I see that you've returned my servant. Tell me how has your spying been going." Said the Lich.

"It has gone well my master." Said the figure. "It's as you suspected. New lifeforms made from candy and sweets have begun emerge. They haven't quit developed into full intelligent beings yet. I think it will take them at least a hundred years or so before they truly become anything more then blobs of moving surgery goo. Shall I destroy them now?"

"No not yet. Let them develop for now. Once they start thrive and and increase in numbers they, will prove a valuable resource to make an army with." Said the Lich.

"Very well master." Said the figure as he bowed.

"I suppose I need to give you a name." Said the Lich as he studied his servant. "Hence forth you will be called Crimson. Your mission is to get acquainted with these new lifeforms and earn their trust."

"Thank you master. I will do as you command. I've already come up with a perfect plan to earn their trust. I will become a loyal and helpful servant to whoever becomes the leader." Said the newly names Crimson as he snapped his fingers.

The cloak shifted and changed into a small red tie. Crimson was revealed to be wearing a blue tailcoat underneath his cloak. Crimson removed his mask making it shrink as he put it in a hidden pocket. The Lich nodded with approval.

"You posses the ideal look of a friendly servant. None shall suspect you of treachery. Now go my servant. I have another matter to deal with." Said the Lich.

Crimson nodded and left the tower. The Lich stood up and walked towards a window overlooking his kingdom.

"It is time I deal with you warrior of ice. These years of peace and safety have left you vulnerable. Soon you and those you love shall breath their last breath." Said the Lich as he took flight and headed north.

In the ice mountain Marceline was waking up. Marceline was seventeen years old now and see was roughly the same hight as Betty now. Marceline yawned and changed into a long grey sleeved shirt and some jeans. She grabbed Hambo and an old wooden guitar before heading to the living room. Betty was there doing a little dusting.

"Morning Betty." Greeted Marceline with a warm smile.

"Morning Marceline." Said Betty with a warm smile.

"Where's Simon?" Asked Marceline.

"Oh his just taking care of Gunter and the other penguins. Making sure everything is running smoothly around here." Said Betty.

"Cool. Well I'm just going to visit mom." Said Marceline.

"Tell her I said hello." Said Betty.

"I will." Called Marceline as she left the mountain.

Marceline traveled up a small path between two smaller mountains, until see reached a plateau that had grass, flowers, and a cherry tree on it. Underneath the tree was a tombstone with the words "Linda Abader" at the top and underneath it were the words "A caring mother". Marceline walked over to the tombstone and sat next to it.

"Hey mom." Said Marceline as she strummed her guitar a little.

The grave had been a gift from Simon. Marceline was only able to speak with her mother on her birthdays and only in her dreams. It made Marceline sad that she couldn't always speak to her mother. On Marceline's fourteenth birthday Simon had eradicated the tombstone saying that Marceline could now visit her mom and talk to her whenever she wanted. The grave provide Marceline with some closure and it gave Marceline something to vent to.

"I...miss you mom." Said Marceline as she looked at the the tombstone.

Marceline played her guitar. It was then that some sixth sense warned Marceline that something bad was coming. She looked up at the sky and saw something flying green towards the mountains. For some reason, whatever was flying filled Marceline with dread. She quickly grabbed her things and raced back to the mountain home as fast as she could. When she reached her home she stumbled in panting.

"Marceline what's wrong?" Asked Betty with concern as she walked over to Marceline.

"I saw smoothing coming...let his way. I don't know...what it is, but it's something bad." Panted Marceline.

"Just take it easy. Everything will be ok. Simon will be back soon." Said Betty as she tried to calm Marceline down.

"Ok. I'm cool." Said Marceline as she took a deep breath.

Outside the mountain the Lich was flying around surveying the area. He spotted a tiny penguin on the ground below waddling around. The Lich considered killing the creature, but, then he came up with a nastier idea. He pointed a hand at the penguin and shot a tiny orb of black energy at it.

The penguin, who happened to be Gunter let out a startled wenk as the orb went into his body like a ghost and disappeared. Gunter's eyes flashed red for a second and then returned to normal. The Lich chuckled as he turned to the largest mountain, his hands glowing green with fiery energy, before he unleashed a powerful attack at the mountain.

Inside the mountain a wall exploded knocking both Betty and Marceline to the ground. Both girls ears were ringing, when the air was filled with a cruel evil laugh.

A few miles away Simon was taking care of some penguins, when he saw a green explosion at his home.

"The girls are in trouble!" Thought Simon as he put on his crown and took flight.

Inside the mountain Marceline was coming to, when she saw the Lich standing over grinning evilly. Marceline starred at the evil being in utter terror. The Lich studied Marceline.

"You have the energy of a dark one on you. How very interesting. You will make a nice addition to my forces." Said the Lich as he reached a hand out towards Marceline.

Marceline was frozen with fear, unable to move as the skeleton hand came closer and closer. Suddenly Betty appeared and jumped onto the Lich's back grabbing his horns. The Lich roared angrily as he shook his body around trying to get rid of his assailant.

"Get away from my daughter!" Shouted Betty as she held on to the horns. "Marceline you have to get out of here!" She cried.

Marceline staggered to her feet unsure what to do. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to leave Betty alone with this monster. It was then things got worse. The Lich reached behind himself and grabbed Betty yanking her off his back. The Lich then hurled Betty at a wall knocking the breath out of her. The Lich approached Betty.

"You are strong and resilient mortal. I will enjoy watching you suffer and die." Said the Lich as a puff of black smoke exited his hands and went into Betty's mouth.

Betty started to cough uncontrollably as some blood dripped from her mouth. The Lich laughed as he prepared to launch another cloud of toxins at Betty, when suddenly a blue burst of energy slammed into the Lich and knocked him back. The Lich turned to see Simon standing a few yards away, his eyes burning with fury.

"You stay away from my family!" Shouted Simon as he unleashed a large bolt of energy from his hands and sent the Lich crashing through a wall and out of the mountain. "Marceline look after Betty. I'll deal with this." Said Simon as he flew after the Lich.

"Alright." Said Marceline as she ran over to Betty.

Betty looked pale and weak.

"Don't worry your going to be ok. Simon's dealing with the Lich and then everything is going to be alright." Said Marceline as she held Betty's head in her lap.

Betty just coughed and Marceline looked more worried.

Outside the mountain it looked like a hurricane had appeared. Simon stood before the Lich with his hands crackling. The Lich just laughed as his hands glowed with green flames.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Simon.

"Isn't it obvious. I've come for revenge and to make sure you don't interfere with my plans for this world." Said the Lich.

"Well I'm going to put a stop to you!" Declared Simon.

The Lich launched several fireballs at Simon forcing him to dodge to the side. Simon retaliated by firing several icicles at the Lich. The evil being just waved his hand and melted them with ease. The Lich then waved his hand and several skeleton hands shot out of the ground grabbed Simon, by the legs. Simon shouted in surprise and quickly blasted the hands with ice freeing himself. The Lich charged forward swinging one of his hands as it coursed with energy. Simon ducked the blow and fired an ice blast at pointblank range sending the Lich flying a couple of yards away.

Simon looked at the Lich breathing hard.

"I have to finish this quickly, otherwise this will be the end of me and the girls!" Thought Simon as the Lich staggered to his feet and prepared for another attack.

Simon looked up at the sky and an idea came to mind. Focusing all his energy Simon made the hurricane he created earlier focus directly on the Lich. The air slowly began to drop and become cooler. The Lich sensed that something was wrong, when the fiery energy on his hands died down and ice began to form on his body.

"You can not beat me!" Snarled the Lich as he took a step towards Simon.

Simon ignored the Lich and continued to concentrate to freeze the Lich.

The Lich was taking slower steps as ice continued to form around his body. After several minutes, he reached Simon. The Lich stretched out one hand towards him, but it froze when ice formed on it. The Lich let out an angry snarl as ice began to form on his head and face.

"You have not beaten me mortal! I've already taken away someone you love!" Laughed the Lich before his head was frozen along with his body.

Simon glared at the frozen Lich and used his powers to lift the frozen monster up into the air.

"You will not hurt anyone ever again. I'm tossing you far away from here so you can't harm anyone!" Declared Simon as he used his powers to throw the frozen villain away towards the east.

Simon whipped his brow and let out a sigh. He then remembered what the Llich said about taking away someone he love.

"Betty!" Thought Simon as he flew back to the mountain and went inside.

Simon found Betty and Marceline in the master bedroom bed. Marceline was dabbing Betty's head with a wet towel, before she looked over at Simon.

"That...thing did something to Betty and now she's sick." Said Marceline.

"Don't worry girls that thing is no longer be a problem. I froze him and threw him faraway from here. I promise you everything is going to be ok." Said Simon as he sat down in the bed and stocked a hand through Betty's hair.

Betty faintly smiled, before she let out a few coughs.

Though the battle was won. The group was soon to suffer a heavy loss.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye

Family

Chapter 13 Goodbye

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

After the battle with the Lich Betty's health drastically plummeted. She looked paler and weaker by the day. Simon and Marceline desperately looked through Betty's medical books for some kind of cure, but there was none to be found.

In the Underworld, Death starred at a red flower that was slowing wilting. The flower represented Betty's life and it was fading away. She did not have much time left. Linda appeared in Death's palace a desperate and pleading look in her eyes.

"Death I beg you please save Betty's life! She is a good person, who raised and protected my daughter! I don't want Marceline to lose another mother! It will devastate her!" Begged Linda.

Death looked up at the sky as if someone was talking to him. After a minute he turned to Linda with a sad apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I can not save her. I am not allowed to interfere." Said Death.

Linda look at the ground sadly.

"However there is one thing I can do." Said Death as he waved his hand over the flower. "I have erased the pain from Betty. When she finally dies, she will feel no pain." He said as he picked up his hoe and then opened a portal.

"What are you doing?" Asked Linda.

"We're going for a little visit." Replied Death as he beckoned Linda over to the portal.

The two of them entered the portal and vanished.

On Earth Simon and Marceline were on either side of the master bed. Betty was in the bed resting, her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Simon. Marceline. I...think my time is almost...up." Said Betty weakly.

"No...don't say that! Your going to be fine!" Said Simon.

I'm sorry...but I don't think...this is something you can pull through." Said Betty.

"No! I don't want you to die!" Cried Marceline as tears fell from her eyes.

"Marceline. You are a sweet and strong...child. You will always be my daughter...and even though I'll be gone...I will always love you...and watch over, even after this body of mine breathes its last breath." Said Betty as she held Marceline's hand tightly.

Betty glanced over at Simon.

"Simon. You are a kind and selfless man. You were a good husband and valiant man who always protected and helped those in need. I love you." Said Betty as she held Simon's hand tightly.

Betty took a deep breath.

"You two are the most precious things to me in this world. There's not a moment I spent with that I wouldn't want to give away. There's not enough words to say how much I love both of you. The...only words I can think...of...is that I love you. I love you both so much." Said Betty as she smiled and closed her eyes holding Simon and Marceline's hands.

A few seconds latter Betty's grip loosened and she stopped squeezing Simon and Marceline's hands. Betty had passed away. Marceline sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Simon clenched his knees and looked at the ground tears rolling down his face.

The spirit of Betty found herself in the master bedroom looking at Simon and Marceline crying.

"What's...happening?" Asked Betty as she looked around confused.

"You have just died." Said a voice.

Betty turned to her right startled to see Death and Linda.

"Who are you?" Asked Betty.

"I am Death and this is a women, who wishes to thank you." Said Death as he nodded over to Linda.

Linda stepped forward.

"I am Linda Abadeer. I'm Marcline's mother and thank you for watching over my daughter and raising her." Said Linda.

"Your very welcome. Marceline is a good kid and I love her." Said Betty.

"She is. And I can never thank you enough for the love and kindness you gave her." Said Linda as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You already thanked me. Besides taking care of Marceline was the right thing to do." Said Betty.

Linda nodded her head as a faint smile appeared on her face.

Death, Linda, and Betty watched as Simon picked up Betty's body and changed it into a beautiful white dress. Then Simon walked out carrying Betty's body, with Marceline, Death, Linda, and Betty behind him. They made there way to the plateau where Linda's grave was. Simon walked over to a long flat rock underneath the tree and carefully laid Betty's body on it. Marceline walked over and placed some flowers on Betty's chest.

"Simon...why do the people...we're care about most get taken away from us?" Asked Marceline.

"I...honestly don't know Marcy. Sometimes it's bad luck...and sometimes it's their time to go. Whatever the reason, we...shouldn't let ourselves be overwhelmed with grief. We should remember Betty, when she was alive and how we both got to enjoy being with her when she was around. Betty would want us to be...happy and to keep living." Said Simon.

"Yeah. I'll keep...be happy and...I'll continue to live." Said Marceline with a small smile on her lips.

Simon put on his crown and pointed his hands at Betty's body. A tomb of ice formed around the body freezing it. Simon looked at the tomb and placed a hand on it.

Death walked over to the tree and touched it with his hand. Immediately the tree began to blossom. The petals blew off in the wind and danced beautifully. Simon and Marceline starred at the blossoms in wonder. To them it looked like a small miracle of nature telling them that Betty was at peace.

"Goodbye Betty my princess." Said Simon.

"Goodbye...Betty. You...were like a mother to me." Said Marceline.

Simon and Marceline turned to walk back towards the mountain. Betty watched them go.

"Goodbye my husband and daughter." Said Betty sadly.

"It's time to move on to your new home." Said Death as he opened up a portal.

"Thank you...for letting me have these last few moments." Said Betty.

"Your welcome." Said Death.

Death, Linda, and Betty entered the portal and vanished.

A family member was gone, but there was still an adventure to be had. An adventure so long it would go on for over a thousand years.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Marceline's Journey

Family

Chapter 14 Marceline's Journey

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

(Author Note: To all of you wondering about Betty's death, don't worry I will bring her back to life in a future chapter. Also I will be bring in the other Adventure Time characters into the story soon. )

In the month that followed Betty's death Simon and Marceline had tried to continue their lives, though they had sunken a little into despair. Simon seemed ok, but there was a sadness in his eyes. Marceline was taking it worse. The loss of a second mother figure was just to much and she wanted to get away from it all.

So one day Marceline decided that she would leave the mountain and explore the world. She approached Simon in the living room.

"Um...Simon can I ask you something?" Asked Marecline.

"What is it Marcy?" Asked Simon.

"Well I was thinking of leaving the mountain and exploring the world. Kind of like a vacation." Said Marceline.

Simon scratched his chin.

"Sounds like a fun little adventure. I'll pack our bags." Said Simon as he stood up.

"I...was think it would just be me and Hambo." Said Marceline as she looked at the floor.

"Why?" Asked Simon.

"I...just want to be alone and faraway from here. I'm just so confused! Why did my mom or Betty have to die?! They did nothing wrong!" Cried Marceline as she broke down into tears.

Simon wrapped his arms around Marceline and hugged her.

"It's ok. I know you miss them. I don't understand why they had to die either and I understand why your upset and confused. These things...just happen." Said Simon as he looked at Marceline. "If want to leave the mountain and be alone for a while, I understand. You just need to work things out and your almost old enough to make your own decisions. You have my permission to leave."

A couple of hours latter a backpack was packed up. Marceline looked around her room before heading to the plateau to say goodbye to her mom and Betty.

"Hey mom. Hey Betty. Just came...to tell you I'm going away a little bit. I'll miss you." Said Marceline as a tear fell from her eye.

Marceline headed back to the mountain and met up with Simon, who was holding a backpack.

"Your packed and ready to go." Said Simon as he handed her the backpack.

"Thanks Simon." Said Marceline as she took the backpack.

"Marceline be careful. I just want you to know that you will always have a home and people who love you." Simon.

"Thank you Simon. I love you." Said Marceline as she hugged Simon.

"I love you to Marceline." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline.

The two of them stopped hugging and Marceline turned and began walking away.

"I'll come back soon!" Called Marceline.

"Stay safe!" Called Simon as he watched Marceline walk farther and farther away.

Simon looked up at the sky.

"Betty. Ms. Abadeer. I have this feeling that your up there somewhere watching everything. I ask that you watch over Marceline on her travels. I pray that no harm comes to her and that she returns safely." Said Simon as he continued to look at the sky for a little longer and then he headed back to the mountain.

Little did Simon know Betty and Linda were well aware of what was going on and had gone to see Death to ask for permission to go to Earth and watch over Marceline. Death scratched his chin as he thought their request.

"Very well I will allow you to look after Marceline on Earth. I will also allow Betty to visit Simon in his dreams." Said Death.

"Thank you." Said Linda and Betty.

"Your welcome." Said Death as he opened a portal to Earth.

The spirits of Linda and Betty went through the portal. The two of them located Marceline and floated next to her. Marceline could not see Linda and Betty. The two spirits were sad that they could not interact with Marceline, but they were happy to see her.

Marceline walked through the remains of a city, she didn't see any mutants, but she saw some creatures that looked like giant candies that had limbs and faces, and globs of green slime with faces. Marceline was shocked by these strange creatures, yet somehow she sensed that they weren't dangerous. Marceline continued on until nightfall and found a place to rest in an abandon building. She set up camp and fell to sleep. Betty and Linda hovered over her.

"Well I guess we can go visit Marceline in her dreams." Said Linda as she prepared to go into Marceline's mind.

"You go on ahead...I'm going to go visit Simon." Said Betty.

"I understand. I'll tell Marceline you said hi and that we're both watching over her." Said Linda.

"Thank you." Said Betty before she flew off.

"Good luck." Whispered Linda as she watched Betty fly off.

Linda turned to Marceline and entered her mind.

Marceline was dreaming that she was sitting underneath a tree playing a guitar.

"You've really improved." Said Linda as she appeared next to Marceline.

"Mom!" Exclaimed Marceline as she put down her guitar and threw her arms around her mother in a hug.

"I've missed you sweetie." Said Linda as she hugged her daughter.

"You've only appeared in my dreams on my birthday, but now your here. Have things changed?" Said Marceline as she stopped hugging Linda.

"Sorta of. I've asked Death if I could watch over and visit you more often and he agreed. And I'm not the only one watching over. Betty is to." Said Linda.

"Where is Betty?" Asked Marceline as she looked around.

"She visiting her husband, but I'm sure she'll come visit you soon." Said Linda.

"Ok." Said Marceline.

The mother and daughter hung out and took turns playing the guitar.

At the mountain Betty flew through the halls, until she reached the master bedroom and found Simon asleep.

"Hello my valiant King." Said Betty as she flew over and entered Simon's mind.

Simon was dreaming he was walking through a forest, he parted some bushes and found himself starring into the face of Betty.

"Betty?" Said Simon in shock.

"Simon." Said Betty as she leaned forward and passionately kissed Simon on the lips.

Simon returned the kiss and for the next few seconds everything was at peace. Finally they stopped kissing.

"Am I dreaming?" Asked Simon.

"You are, but my spirit has entered your dream." Explained Betty.

Betty explained the whole situation and that she and Linda would look after Marceline. Simon nodded and smile.

"Even in the afterlife, your still looking out for me and Marceline." Smiled Simon.

"The two of you are my family and I care very deeply for the both of you." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"I miss you." Said Simon.

"I miss you to. Maybe one day will truly be reunited, but until then I want you to promise me to live and be happy. I need you to take care of Marceline, when she gets back." Said Betty.

"I promise." Said Simon.

"I knew you would." Said Betty.

The two of them laid on the ground looking at the sky as they held hands.

Eventually both Simon and Marceline woke up happier and with a new sense of life and purpose. Simon went about creating new creatures of ice and snow, while Marceline continued on with her little journey to see what was out there in the world, with her two spirit guardians right behind her.

One day Marceline was going through her supplies, when she came across a tiny container of French fries. There was a note.

"Marceline have a fry on me. Love Simon." Read Marceline with a smile.

Marceline put the container in her bag and continued on with her journey.

Elsewhere deep within the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer, was lost in thought. He had a desire to go visit Marceline and see how she was doing. The Lord of Evil checked his schedule and saw that he had nothing that need immediate attention, so he opened a portal to Earth and went through it. Hunson sensed that Marceline was in a nearby city. Hunson flew to the city and tracked Marceline to a nearby dinner.

Hunson entered the diner through the front door making it squeak loudly. Marceline, who was eating a snack in a booth looked up startled to see her father.

"Daddy?" Said Marceline as she stood up and walked towards Hunson.

"Hello Marceline." Said Hunson with a grin as he stepped forward and hugged, his daughter.

Hunson took notice of the spirits of Linda and Betty. He was slightly shock to see them.

"So Marcy why don't you tell daddy, what's been going on in your life.

"Ok." Said Marceline as she began to tell Hunson all that had happened.

Hunson was intrigued by the tale, he had to admit that Simon and Betty were good guardians and that they did a good job of protecting and raising Marceline.

"Daddy, how come you never visited me, until now?" Asked Marceline.

"Well sweetie Daddies busy running the Nighosphere. It's a big job." Said Hunson.

"Oh." Said Marceline.

"You know you can visited me whenever you. Here I'll show you how to get there." Said Hunson as he snapped his fingers.

A piece of chalk and a carton of bug milk appeared in Hunson's hands. Hunson drew a picture of a smily face on the wall. Then he doused the picture in bug milk.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Chanted Hunson.

A red glowing portal appeared in the wall leading to the Nightosphere.

"Whoa!" Said Marceline as she starred at the portal.

"And that's how you get to the Nightosphere." Said Hunson as he snapped his fingers and made the portal disappear.

Marceline and Hunson hung out for a little bit. Then Marceline stood up to use the bathroom. Hunson got hungry and decided to look to see what Marceline had to eat in her backpack. Hunson saw the container of fries and opened it.

"You can't eat those!" Objected Betty.

Hunson ignored her and began stuffing the fires into his mouth. Linda tried to get him to stop, but Hunson just ignored her and continued eating. Marceline walked in and saw Hunson eating the fries.

"Dad those were my fries and you ate them without asking!" Shouted Marceline angrily.

Hunson was slightly taken aback by Marceline's anger. He was pleased with this development, but yet he was confused. Marceline grabbed her bags and stormed out of the dinner with Betty behind her.

"What's with her?" Asked Hunson.

"You ate Marceline's food with out even asking permission and now she thinks you don't care for her." Explained Linda as she shot Hunson a glare.

"They were just fries." Complained Hunson defensively.

"That's not the point." Said Linda.

Before the conversation could move on, Hunson cellphone began to beep. Hunson picked it up and studied a message that scrolled across his screen.

"Never a dull moment in the Nightosphere. I have to get going. If Marceline what's to talk, she knows how to get there and she'll figure out where my palace is." Said Hunson as he conjured up another portal, stepped through it, and vanished.

"That husband of mine." Grumbled Linda as she flew out of the dinner and after Betty and Marceline.

In the weeks that followed it was Marceline's eighteenth birthday. Marceline had grown board with her adventure and decided that she would go back to her home in the mountain with Simon.

Marceline decided to spend the night in an old library. She was unpacking her, when she had the feeling that she was being watched.

"Your an interesting one." Said a creepy voice.

Marceline spun around and saw a pair of red eyes watching her from the shadows.

"Whose there?" Demanded Marceline.

"I am just a servant. You look like someone, who would make a nice addition to the master's forces." Said the voice.

"Sorry creep not interested!" Called Marceline as she search her traveling bag for anything that could be used as a weapon. Marceline finally found a knife and confronted the owner of the voice.

But when Marceline look around see saw no sign of the owner of the voice. Then Marceline felt something breath on the back of her neck.

"You have no choice, but to obey." Said the voice, right before something struck Marceline in the back of the head and she lost consciousness.

"The master will be pleased." Said the figure as he picked up Marceline and walked out of the library.

To be continued.


End file.
